Taking My Rightful Place
by Spade Hatter
Summary: Dame-Tsuna isn't all Dame as everyone knew or remembered. Due to wanting to help his younger brother he did the most horrific thing ever, and even left to train himself. Takahiro, his younger brother, despises him for various reasons and doesn't care about him one bit. That all changes when Tsuna comes and claims his place as Decimo for the Vongola (I know sucky, but please read!)
1. Chapter 1

_At age five, he was declared dead in a car accident..._

_At age six he was taught in many subjects and learned twenty languages..._

_At age eight he was thought about the history of all of the Mafia Families and their bosses..._

_At age ten his training was complete and was a trained assassin..._

_At age twelve many families wanted him to join there families and would do anything to get him..._

_At age fourteen he goes missing without a trace after being labeled the Second Greatest Hitman/Assassin in the world..._

_He was called by many names once being the Galileo of our time when it came to knowledge, but as Caesar when it came to strength and fighting..._

_He wasn't a normal kid who was raised in a normal home, but wasn't an abnormal kid where he was in a crazy family..._

_Whenever someone spoke about him, they wondered how life as a child was for him, who his parents were, and if he ever did anything than assassination training and studying..._

_The rumors said he had started a group of people he picked up from the street, which caught attention to many since the group was extremely skilled..._

_He hid a dark secret deep within his heart and always felt a numb feeling whenever he would hear people ask those questions..._

_But he was chosen for one reason and that reason alone, which cause his disappearance from the world..._

_Or so it said..._

**Sawada Residence...**

A baby hitman twitched as he looked outside a window and watch the clouds as they passed by. He became serious as he covered his eyes with his fedora, his usual child-like smile had turned into a deep frown, and he had stiffened up sensing some sort of danger.

"Hey Reborn, Are you listening to me?!" a boy with short, spiky brown haired yelled at the small baby. The baby now known as Reborn looked at him and raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"What is it Baka-Hiro?" Reborn asked the brown haired boy who was bugging him. The boy shook his head and handed him a paper, Reborn looked at it and his face shadowed.

"I was going to tell you I finished the work you gave me, it was hard, but you know me, the amazing Takahiro can solve-"

"You missed ten questions... And you know what that means," there was a cocking noise. Takahiro looked scarred at his crazy tutor with a gun in hand, "Twenty laps around Namimori."

"NOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Takahiro yelled as he ran out of the house, followed by shots behind him, and a baby tutor, running/flying/or whatever, after him.

"It seems that that child right there... Is the next Vongola Heir." There was a small giggle from the group of four. The one in the middle looked down at a paper it held a picture, some writing, and a couple more pictures of weapon and peoples.

"Sawada Takahiro: Sixteen, is one of the idols of Namimori High (or is it Middle?), friends with two other idols at school, has a crush on girl idol Sasagawa Kyoko, has average grades, good at many sports... On important information is Vongola Decimo, has a sky flame, and of course his weapon is-"

BANG

"NOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" The group saw the brown hair boy running out of his house. Followed a baby who was shooting at him with what looked like a green pistol, there was another laughter from the group as they saw the scene.

"Vongola Heir huh? If anything I would say that was Vongolas pussy!" A man said as he laughed harder and clutched his stomach.

SMACK

"Shut it Baka! Boss do not pay any attention to him, you're still great and he well..." the voice sighed seeing the boy, "Don't worry! It'll all be okay!"

"Leo what are you thinking about?" A man with a deep voice asked the man who stood a little more in front of the group. The said man narrowed his eyes at the running Sawada kid; he turned walking away as his pet lion landed on his shoulders.

"Mama is waiting... We shouldn't let her Wait too long you know..." the three members shared a smirk to each other and disappeared. The man turned and watch the kid running; apparently he saw the baby looking around suspiciously and smiled a bit walking away, "As the people say... He is the greatest hitman in the world... Reborn..."

After the little work-out Takahiro had gone upstairs to wash up before dinner, Reborn was in the kitchen cleaning up his gun, Bianchi was reading some cooking magazine, the kids were playing hide-n-seek, and Mama was distracted as she cooked. Reborn noticing her actions cleared his throat gaining the brown haired women attention and received a kind smile.

"Mama, you seem... Distracted... Is there something wrong?" Reborn asked seriously. Mama twitched a bit, and Reborn noticed it right away, but the women shook her head.

"No it's nothing to worry about Reborn... Just... Some motherly intuition that I am having right now!~" she exclaimed happily smiling at him. Reborn didn't know what to say of this until he felt a presence behind him, he cocked his gin pointing it at a brown haired boy with a white and orange sweater that had '27' on it, green pants, and orange shoes there.

"HAIII! Kid its dangerous pointing weapons like that, even if they are just toys..." the boy looked like Nana except with brown gravity defying hair. He gave a warm smile putting his hands down and looking at Nana, who was currently in tears and had dropped a pan of some sort.

"Oh my goodness... Tsu-kun... Your back!" she ran to the boy and attacked him with a huge mom's bear hug. The boy smiled and caught his mother chuckling as he hugged back.

"Sorry for not calling you earlier kaa-san... But you know how it is receiving emails, no phone calls in the airplane, and I wanted it to be a surprise!" Tsuna smiled releasing his mother from the embrace.

"Oi mom! What's with the-" Everyone looked at the doorway to see Takahiro, a towel on his head signaling he just got out of the shower.

"Takahiro... It's so good to see you again, tell me have you been good? Did you make friends? How is school?" Tsuna asked at the shock boy at the entrance.

"How are you here... WHY are YOU of all people here?!" Takahiro shouted as everyone made their way to the kitchen.

"Taka-Chan... I can't just simply-" he was stopped mid-sentence with a huge slam on the wall.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!" Everyone looked in shock at Takahiro, before shifting their gazes towards the other brown haired boy.

"I'm sorry... But I can't tell you, but I can say that I am only here for a bit before I could leave again..." Takahiro's eyes twitched at this. He turned and ran back to his room slamming the door.

"Takahiro! I'm sorry Tsuna... We shouldn't have used that for when you left, we should've told him the truth even though it would have caused him to hate you more..." Nana looked down, sadly, having her now returned son witness that event.

"Mama, no need to apologize... I get it he hates me, and will always hate me... As long as he's okay that's all that matter, putting that manner aside who's the baby with the hammer aimed at me?" Reborn was behind Tsuna as he held up a hammer ready to smash his head.

"Aree!~ I forgot to tell you we had guest, that is Takahiro's tutor Reborn, the cow child is Lambo, the little girl is I-pin, the beautiful women is Bianchi, and last but certainly not least is Fuuta!"

"Ni-hao!" I-pin introduced bowing slightly.

"Gyahahaha! I am Lambo ruler of all!" Lambo yelled at Tsuna.

"Hi there! You have the top ranking as Reborn's student-to-be!" Fuuta said smiling.

"Hello good to meet you, would you like some food?" Bianchi offered some "cookies".

"..." Reborn stayed quiet glaring at the brown haired boy.

"Ah! It's good to meet you, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi I am the older twin from the two. It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Tsuna bowed as everyone processed the new information.

.

.

.

"Older..."

"Twin..."

"Of the two..."

"EHHHH?! BAKA-HIRO HAS AN OLDER TWIN BROTHER?!" Lambo yelled for everyone there, except Nana and Tsuna, who in any case, smiled and giggled at their expressions.

**Hey there! Yes I'm back, back again, back to write! Well anyways, I know I already started one and I've only updated the first chapter... But I wanted to write one that wasn't a crossover and this is what I came up with! Well I really hope you enjoy it, and don't worry I will update on both this one and the other, but since I am so excited for this one I'll probably update this one more frequently. So I hope you like it and again I open to any suggestions for the story pm or leave a review well bye bye :3 (Also or for the short intro I'll write more I promise)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sawada Residence...**

"EHHHH?! BAKA-HIRO HAS AN OLDER TWIN BROTHER?!" Lambo yelled for everyone there, except Nana and Tsuna, who in any case, smiled and giggled at their expressions.

"Tsu-kun you talk to them, Mama has to go see how Taka-chan is doing." Nana left the kitchen giving Tsuna a welcome back kiss on the cheek. As soon as she left, Reborn pulled out his gun and pointed it at the brunette.

"Now then let's have a nice, long talk Tsunayoshi." Reborn sat down while the rest of them also sat around the table. Tsuna, in any case, gulped and also sat down a bit scared of what would happen next.

"A-ano c-can you please point t-that somewhere e-else?" Tsuna asked scared out of his mind. Reborn raised an eyebrow at his behavior _He's more Dame than Takahiro... But more importantly how did I not know that Iemitsu had another son?_

"Tsunayoshi was it? I will put all weapons down if you answer our questions. Also don't lie or I will not restrain myself from killing you," Reborn became serious as Tsuna made a scared face.

"H-HAIII!" Tsuna screeched as he sat down in front of them, he fidgeted under their gaze. He felt like he was being interviewed for a crime he didn't commit, but was framed for his nervousness, which had apparently soled him out.

"S-so... W-wh-what d-do you want t-t-to a-a-ask?" Tsuna was beyond nervous he was fidgeting, he kept looking away, and beyond all... He was stuttering like crazy... If it was one thing that Reborn hated, it was stuttering.

"Stop stuttering Dame-Tsuna, we're just going to ask a few questions. You make it seem as though we'll be interviewing you on some sort of horrible crime," Tsuna nodded looking up meeting eyes with Reborn. It only lasted for a good three second before he turned the other way, but Reborn saw something... Something he knew he wouldn't like either.

"I would like to go first." Bianchi smiled as she sat back and drank some tea, Tsuna looked up at her and blushed at how pretty she was. She put her cup down and stared right at him, "If Takahiro has an older brother, like you, then why aren't you as smart looking or cool looking as him?"

"Well... About that..." Tsuna pondered on how to answer that, but he couldn't quite explain it. He just shrugged and answered with, "W-well I did i-inherit more of the f-feminine genes than Takahiro, s-so that could probably b-be why I l-look more weak and d-dame..."

"Oh! Well you do look more like Mama, so I guess you are right," Bianchi nodded in understanding and sat back drinking her tea. Tsuna nodded and let out a breath in relief since she didn't ask a life threatening question.

"Don't get too comfortable we're not done here, that was a minor question. When I'm done with you you'll wish you would have never lied ever," Reborn tilted his fedora up with his gun, causing Tsuna to screech again.

**2 Hours Later...**

Tsuna sighed as he grabbed the hot milk from the coffee table in the living room, he messaged his head. He was bombarded with many good and bad questions, especially ones that were VERY private. His mom walked in and sat next to him giving him a small smile, which he returned, she put a hand on his shoulder and didn't know how to start.

"Kaa-san you don't have to say anything, a little warning would've been good, but other than that it wasn't your fault." Nana gave a smile and gave her oldest son a hug and sighed putting her head on his shoulder.

"Tsuna, I know it wasn't a warm welcoming being interviewed by Reborn and the others, or your brother showing the affection you've always longed for... even when Reborn-san was pointing the-"

"Kaa-san! Not so loud, that baby is not a normal baby you know. Being the number one hitman in the world, he can probably hear things from far away..." Tsuna made a serious face and glared at the TV.

"Sorry Tsuna, but I am your mother and I am going to worry about you!" She started to get teary as she talked. "I worry thinking oh what if he gets in trouble; I won't be able to protect him because I'm not there... Even sometimes I worry if one day you'll get badly injured..."

"Kaa-san..." Tsuna hugged her tightly and put his head on hers patting her back. "I promised that I would get stronger, which I did, make a group to help me out, and come back to finally have a normal life with you... But right now I can only stay for a short while, a couple months at least."

Nana nodded, of course she missed Tsuna and she wished she would've never made that stupid promise. She sighed and looked down as she rubbed her hands up and down Tsuna's back, "I just want you to be safe..." Tsuna smiled and nodded.

"I just want everyone to be happy with me here or not..." he whispered back and broke apart the hug as she got up to clean up.

"Hn! You were always good at making girls cry, Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna sighed and turned around; he made a nervous face as he turned to face his younger brother.

"A-ah! Takahiro, what are you doing there? Don't you have homework?" Tsuna gave a warm smile, but as always his twin returned a scowl.

"I don't like you, I hate you- No! I loathe you. Maybe if you were never born Papa wouldn't be away so long, Mama wouldn't cry every night because of you, and I wouldn't have to be related to a Dame older brother who can't even protect himself!"

"T-Takahiro...-" Tsuna jumped back as Takahiro slammed his hand down on the edge of the sofa sending him a glare.

"You're nothing, no one likes you, no one ever will! So why can't you leave again, say you never came, and pretend to be dead again... Worthless thing..." Takahiro left with a hurt looking Tsuna.

"Yare, yare such a troublesome younger brother you have Boss~" Tsuna turned to see a boy around his age. The said boy had white spiky hair which spiked up to one side, he also had deep icy blue eyes, was pale, and a muscular tone. He wore a blue V-neck, white sleeveless sweater, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Why are you here? I didn't say you could show your face around here yet!" the boy bit into a hard candy and chuckled.

"I know, but I came to tell you that I found some information about the group you asked for-" he looked to the side and grumbled. He was covered by a purple mist and in his place was a white cat.

"Huh? Its only you Tsuna, I could've sworn I heard another voice..." Tsuna looked and saw Reborn. He gave a smile and laughed; he went over and picked up the cat before shaking his head at Reborn.

"Nope I was talking to myself! You know... Ventriloquism! I've always wanted to do that, but never had the chance he... he..." Tsuna was literally shitting brick and sweating bullets. Reborn narrowed his eyes at the brunette and smirked.

"Is that so..." Tsuna became more nervous than usual and had a mini-heart attack. "Well if that's it... You could have used one of my puppets!"

"HIEEEEEE?!" Tsuna was beyond surprise and shock at his answer. _Number one hitman in the world?! You have to be kidding me! More like number one heart attack giver!_

"Yea, I have tons so anytime just ask me... But if you make them say something stupid, I won't hold back on your punishment." His gun glistened in the room, which made Tsuna screech more, and nod for dear life.

"HIEEE! U-Understood!" Tsuna ran upstairs with the cat in hand. While the boy ran, the baby kept an eye and narrowed them again as his partner returned back to his usual state. _Sawada Tsunayohi... Out of all the days you could've come why now... And during the battle for the rings too..._

"Reborn, Mama says the bath is ready for you to use!" Reborn at Bianchi and nodded walking away. Bianchi looked confused, "Reborn?"

"I have a bad feeling... Starting tomorrow I will watch you very closely Tsuna, even if it means putting away Takahiros training..."

**With Tsuna...**

"Haa... Damn baby always being on my ass, it would be a whole lot easier if he weren't here..." Tsuna rubbed his head again and looked up at the white cat. He glared at it mentally cursing at it, the cat chuckled, and turned back into the boy from before.

"It's bad to glare; you could get wrinkles you know... Anyways I got the information like you asked, but there some piece of information you're not going to be happy about.." the by grabbed a file from inside his sweater and passed it to Tsuna.

"When was the last time I was happy to do an undercover spy mission, beside if it's to protect my family I'll do it no matter what.." the boy blinked at Tsuna and chuckled. He went over and pinched his cheeks before sitting on the ground.

"Still as cheeky as ever I see, but Nono did say that you could take over if things go really wrong. I can see something happening and you would turn into the new Vongola boss," the boy chuckled and put his hood up.

"Zero we talked about this, I do not want to run a Mafia Families it's a waste of time and would put a lot of danger into my family... It's bad enough that Takahiro had to become the tenth don," Tsuna sighed and shrugged it off.

"But you also said that if something were to go wrong you would have to take over wouldn't you?" Zero smirked at the question making the brunette nervous. He turned the page to one in the back which made Tsuna more nervous, in the front of the paper in bold black letters stated:

**OPERATION BNVT**

By: Varia

"Zero what's this?" Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the paper. Zero smirked and disappeared in white flames, but you could still hear his last words.

"Your ticket to becoming the new Vongola Decimo boss..." Tsuna stared in shock, anger, and frustration. He looked through it and became more frustrated and mad than ever.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he said throwing the papers on his desk. As the fell disorganized it showed a picture of Takahiro with an orange haired girl, but the girls head was circled with red marker.

**Ahhh!~ I finally finished the second chapter! It took a while even though it's short because One: I got sick the last day of spring break Two: School started and I couldn't do much Three: My mom was going to take my phone away for getting in trouble. So sorry . Also I had finish on Monday but I forgot to save it so I had to re-write it, but that still didn't work -3-**

**Wow I am complaining a lot... Okay anyways I will write more on chapter three and I would love to thank everyone for reviewing, following, and favoring and will give you all special thanks for putting all of your names (or username) at the bottom!**

Followers Airka Yumeko  
AnimeFreak9096

BloodDDB  
Code-00  
Enuescaris  
Fiamma-Del-Cielo  
Horizon-Dawn  
Love-is-Cyanide  
LucediDio  
OzLen-CieloSky27  
RenaScarlet  
SawadaTsunayoshiLover  
Tsunaruhime1827  
Tsunayuki Takahashi  
U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n  
Yuki28  
Zeniel  
Zone19  
digreg  
hanayukisa  
icemoonphoenix  
nany-chan04 0  
otakugirl251  
otakuninja14  
sakura Lee Ho  
silent-insaneminako  
tritonzenon 2796  
yakikikusoso  
yui639

Favorites: Baraonna  
Blackberryjunkie  
Fiamma-Del-Cielo  
Love-is-Cyanide  
LucediDio  
Moony the Mature One  
OzLen-CieloSky27  
RenaScarlet  
Rin Ice Miyako  
SawadaTsunayoshiLover  
Tsunaruhime1827  
Tsunayuki Takahashi  
Yuuki-chan24  
Zeniel  
Zone19  
bunnykins15  
digreg  
happygolucky27  
otakuninja14  
sticy17  
tanya denali cullen masen  
tritonzenon 2796  
yakikikusoso  
yui639

Reviwers: cochelle

Flamma-Del-Cielo

happygolucky27

**Thank you all for your amazing likes and loves for the story, again sorry if it's a sucky chapter I promise not to make the next one sucky!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm leaving!" two voices rang throughout the Sawada house as both boys raced to the door.

"Ara!~ Are you two going to walk together?" Takahiro looked at Tsuna who looked down nervous. He groaned and banged his head on the wall, Tsuna sighed and opened the door.

"It's okay I'll walk by myself.. I'll be leaving first!" Tsuna was about to leave when he felt someone jump onto his head.

"Ciaossu!~" Tsuna looked up in surprise of the small infant. _This damn baby is going to give me a heart attack on of these days! _Tsuna thought as he held his heart. "Thank you Tsuna I try my best," he answered petting Leon.

"EHH?! You read minds too?!" Tsuna shrieked trying to look at Reborn, who smirked. Tsuna sighed, "You're on the wrong head you know, Takahiro is over there," Tsuna pointed to Takahiro who looked shocked at Reborn.

"I'm not stupid Dame-Tsuna I know who is who." Reborn smiled as he got comfortable on Tsuna's head and only one thing came to mind, _Soft.._

"Well why are you on top of my head instead of his?" Reborn got out of his Lala-stage and looked at the two curious brunettes.

"Because, I am curious about Tsuna so I will go and study him today. Takahiro you have your family to take care of you for today, let's go Tsuna," Tsuna sighed and walked out the door with Reborn still on his head.

"What just happened?!" Takahiro yelled as he stood there trying to process what just happened. He looked at the clock and screeched, "I'm going to be late!" he then ran out of his house and to school.

**With Tsuna...**

Tsuna walked to school and kept glancing at Reborn once in a while, he wondered what the small hitman wanted with him. After checking many times he was supposed to be tutoring Takahiro on many things, but he shivered at the "training sessions" he ever had with the younger brunette.

"A-ano... Reborn why did you decide to come with me instead of Takahiro? Is there anything specifically that you need of me?" Tsuna became nervous, for god sake who wouldn't!? It's Reborn who were talking about who's to say he wouldn't take it too far.

"No, I just want to get to know Baka-Hiros brother is all. Beside I want to see if you have some potential.." Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Potential for what exactly?" Tsuna started to feel uneasy, why would Reborn be so interested in him anyways? Did he figure it out? Does he know anything? Or does he want to use him in some inhumanly way? This made Tsuna nervous and he had to bite his lip from letting a screech out.

"Don't ask questions Dame-Tsuna all will be known in due time.. Which reminds me if your late a certain perfect will bite you to death," Reborn smirked waiting for the scared reaction everyone always gave hearing the oh so famous line of a certain raven haired boy.

"Oh Hibari's apart of the disciplinary committee? That's cool I knew he would make it!" Reborn looked down at the brunette and raised an eyebrow.

"You know Hibari Kyouya?" Tsuna nodded at his statement. Reborn gave a curious look to the brunette, "How is that?"

"Pre-School, even though he was older he and his class were transferred to ours for the day. I hung out with him when we did a group game, no one wanted to be a partner of a perfect or dame," Tsuna smiled at the memory and sighed.

"That makes sense... So are you two friends?" Reborn looked at the brunette. He was shocked he had such friendly connections with the fight-craze Skylar he always thought he was only friendly with those in the committee.

"I wouldn't say friendly, I bet he's pretty upset that I left without saying good-bye... Beside I bet he's good friends with Takahiro or someone else," Tsuna smiled at the good memories he had before he left.

"EHHH?! But I wasn't late this time Hibari-san!" both heads snapped towards a kid with black hair and blue eyes. There in front of the poor boy stood the disciplinary leader crossing his arms.

"That's not why I stopped you, next time come with your uniform right... Or should I bite you to death instead?" the poor boy screeched and ran fixing his uniform up. Hibari smirked and turned around, Tsuna smiled at the raven haired, but looked as the Reborn jumped his way.

"Oi Hibari turn around!" Reborn said standing behind him. The raven haired turned and stared at the baby, a light smirk plastering itself on his lips.

"Baby it's you, since your here.." he pulled out his tonfas and got in a fighting position. Reborn smirked at him and shook his head.

"Maybe later, for now I have someone who wants to meet you." Reborn turned towards Tsuna, who was currently finding a tree very interesting at the moment.

"Um... A very confused brunette?" Hibari blinked down at Reborn. Reborn became irritated and shot towards the brunette.

"HAIII! Reborn! Stop shooting at me!" Tsuna yelled at the baby hitman. He then looked up and connected with hard grey eyes, he waved, and became fidgety again.

Hibari's eyes widen and he, literally, dropped his tonfas, "Wait... You can't be..." Tsuna gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Umm... I am the pizza.. Delivery... Guy?" Tsuna answered or sounded more like a question answer.

"Dame-Tsuna can't even lie." Tsuna got an irk mark_ One of these days I am just going to strangle you to-_

CLICK

"I wouldn't do that Dame-Tsuna, I don't want to kill you... But if I must.." Tsuna raised his hands up in surrender.

"HIEEEE! STOP DOING THAT!" Tsuna yelled as he tried shuffling away from the baby hitman and raging skylark.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." they looked at Hibari who was full of evil aura in the back. Tsuna shrieked and began to run away, "I will bite you to death!"

"KYAAAAA! HIBARI DON'T I CAN EXPLAIN!" Tsuna yelled running around the campus of the school, with Reborn smirking at the two.

**1 Hour Later...**

Tsuna was out of breath as he was leaning up against a wall behind the school. He slid down breathing hard, he had managed to lose Hibari by some kids who were skipping class, he also manage to lose Reborn when he told him Takahiro was sleeping during class.

"Finally... I... Can... Rest.." he said in between breaths. He looked up and saw a huge figure falling towards him, at first he just stared and blinked.

But afterwards he freaked and crawled away once he saw it get bigger, he went to a nearby tree and covered himself as the flying object hit the side of the school. He sighed out a breath of relief and turns to see smoke and ruble everywhere.

"Boss I finally found you.." A deep voice echoed from the smoke. Once it cleared there was a big guy there. He was about 5'9, he has a very tanned complexion, hazel eyes, and short black spiky hair.

"Taoru! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked dusting himself off and looking surprised at the big man.

"Well I came here to get more information, since this whole thing is leading up to here in Namimori. Also I was going to warn you about Lilly's actions, but it seems you're doing fine," Taoru shook some dirt and ruble off.

"Wait Lilly's action? Connected to Namimori?! Taoru what are you saying?" Tsuna seemed confused at what then big guy was saying. Taoru fidgeted and looked around nervously, he may seem big and scary, but he was a wee bit different.

"I'm sorry! It was too late by the time we could have stopped her and Zero had to go and do it worse! Also the Varia are in Namimori... AHH I WASNT SUPPOSE TO TELL YOU YET, IM SO SORRY!" He yelled as Tsuna looked at him shocked and seem to look like stone.

"Varia... In... Namimori... Lilly... Devious... Plan..." as he said that you could see wind coming and blowing away the dust. In the back Taoru was still, but freaking out when he heard some sort of noise he freaked. He ran over to Tsuna and picked him up running and hiding them behind the trees.

"Taoru what are you doing now?" Taoru put his fingers to his lips and then pointed on the other side of the tree. Tsuna looked and his eyes twitched, he saw Takahiro with two other boys' one with silver hair the other with black spiky hair.

"Takahiro what did you want to talk about?" the boy with the black hair said as he looked at the smaller brunette in confusion.

"Yes Juudaime you can tell me anything!" the silver haired one also said, except he put more emphasis on 'me' than usual.

"... It's about... The whole me being tenth..." Takahiro looked down, he seemed a bit more paler than usual. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at what his brother was saying and started to listen in more.

"What are you saying? Of course you are, I'd you aren't then who is?" the boy with the black hair had a confused face as he stared at the nervous brunette.

"W-well... It c-coil be-"

"Takahiro what are you doing out here?" the gang of three turned to an approaching brunette. The two boys standing next to each other's eyes widen, they were shocked of the resemblance of the mysterious brunette to the other brunette.

"J-JUDAIME?!" The silver haired teen yelled as he looked in shock.

"Takahiro?!" The black haired teen yelled pointing a finger at him.

"No that's not me!" everyone turned towards the mad teen. Tsuna gave a serious look, before it changed into a nervous smile and gave a small wave.

"A-ano, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi... Takahiro's lost older brother... I-it's nice to m-meet you!" Tsuna bowed and looked up giving a warm, kind smile.

"So that's your story huh?.." Takahiro muttered as his two best friends looked at both of them in shock and surprise.

"Takahiro... Anyways shouldn't you be in class? What if Hibari found out?" Tsuna asked worried for the sake of his little brother, knowing what his old friend would do or could do.

"If I found out what Tsunayoshi?" they all froze and slowly turn, to add more affect. As they turned and saw the serious looking skylark, Tsuna screeched, Takahiro paled more, Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera got his bomb ready for protection.

"H-Hibari-san! I t-th-thought y-yo-you w-w-we-were...!" Tsuna backed up as he stuttered. He was then kicked on the forehead by a small black figure and fell back on his butt.

"Ciaossu!~" the figure said as everyone looked at him. Tsuna rubbed his forehead and looked at Reborn in a sort of glaring way.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?!" Takahiro yelled at the small infant. Reborn smiled and looked over at Tsuna, who got a cold shiver go down his spine.

"I already told you I'm watching over Dame-Tsuna for today. It seems two of your guardians already met him," Reborn smiled as mentioned the two other teens.

"G-guardians? What are those?" Tsuna asked a little confused on what Reborn was saying.

"A-ahh! It's nothing... Just... A sort of game _we_ made!" Takahiro said trying to hide away any mafia related thing from his older brother. Tsuna raised an eyebrow confused _is that how he's been hiding it? It's a game? He really needs to learn a lot.._

"Ehhh... Is that it? I thought it was something dangerous... As long as you don't get hurt then it's fine!" Tsuna smiled at them and got up still rubbing his head.

"Shut up!" Takahiro yelled getting the attention towards him. He looked mad, but kept his face down so they wouldn't see it, "I don't care how you feel about me... Just stay away from me and my friends!"

Everyone stared in shock at him, Hibari only looked at him, Yamamoto and Gokudera stared in shock, Reborn looked at him seriously and tilted his fedora down, and Tsuna gave a serious look before it changed to a sad expression. Tsuna turned and started to walk away from the group, Reborn stared at Tsuna and right as he was going to follow the young brunette Tsuna turned with a sad smile.

"Reborn don't follow me, your business is with Takahiro so stay with him... And you two," Tsuna mentioned for the now tensed teen. He gave a warm smile, "Take care of Takahiro for me... I'd like to sleep knowing my family's safe."

"H-Hai!" they both said at the same time, Tsuna nodded and walked away from the group. Takahiro glared at his older brothers retreating figure, he sighed and rubbed his head before looking away.

"Herbivores, get back to class or I will bite you to death.." Hibari warned as he turned and walked away from the group. The three teens tensed and ran back to class so they wouldn't get into trouble, Reborn shook his head and let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I need to teach those two how to get along.." he muttered as he started to walk away. He stopped as a bunny passed by and watched it hop away to the gate and out the school. He raised an eyebrow and shook it off as he went into his secret hiding place.

**At Lunch..**

Tsuna sighed as slumped back in his chair, it was a long morning for him. First he had to run away from a certain perfect and baby hitman, second he almost got squished from one of his teammates and was told bad news. Third he missed half of morning classes and learned more information about Takahiro's school mates, fourth he was scolded by a so called "high-class in school" teacher for being late.

Lastly some people actually remembered him and was nicknamed him, "Dame-Tsuna why did you come back to Namimori? You should've just stayed where you were currently living." There was snickers around the room as one of Tsuna's old bullies commented on his arrival.

"You're not the only one who wishes that.." Tsuna muttered remembering his relaxing day at the beach before he was called. He anime cried fake tears and banged his head on his desk, before the bully could say anymore the door slid open showing a certain perfect there.

"HIEE! ITS HIBARI-SAN!" Some random girl yelled as everyone fell silent and moved out of his way. Hibari looked at all of them and then his eyes landed on a certain, still crying, brunette.

"I found you again Tsunayoshi," he smirked and walked over to him. Tsuna looked up and groaned inwardly as he saw him walking over to his desk, but being the dame everyone knows and loves, he, of course, screeched and backed away.

"W-what? D-d-did I-I d-do s-so-something w-w-wrong?" he stuttered out as Hibari smirked down at him.

"Oh snap! Dame-Tsuna is sure to get it now!" one girl whispered to a group of kids surrounding them.

"I almost feel sorry for him... No one can ever escape the grasp of Hibari-san!" another said watching the.

"But is he really in trouble? Hibari just called him Tsunayoshi and NOT herbivore!" A boy whispered putting more emphasis on 'not.'

Tsuna shook under all of their gazes, Hibari smirked and pulled him up, "I haven't actually formally greeted you, and you still have many things to explain." Everyone was shocked at what Hibari had just said, and Tsuna stood there frozen in place.

"T-Tsuna... Do you know.. Hibari-san already?" Tsuna looked over to a girl with short orange hair. His eyes widen remembering seeing her picture and then gave a nervous smile.

"Y-Yea... He's sort of an f-friend of mine.." Everyone literally turned to stone as the word "friend" came out of his lips. Hibari ignored them and looked at the nervous brunette who was looking away from them, but was sneaking glances at the orange haired girl.

"EHHHHH?! YOUR FRIEND!" The class all yelled at the MORE shocking news. The door slid open revealing Takahiro and his two friends behind him. He had a lollipop in his mouth and stared at everyone who stood in shock.

"Umm... What's going on here?.. Geh! Why is Hibari-san here?!" he asked shocked at seeing the raven haired teen. He was then pushed in by a white haired teen who look like he had fire in his eyes.

"OI! SAWADA JOIN THE BOXING TEAM! Ow ow ow ow ow!" he said grabbing his arm. The orange haired girl ran to the hurt teen and sighed at his tactics.

"Onii-chan what are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home resting!" Tsuna looked from her to the loud teen and rubbed his head.

"Oh! Kyoko I can't rest knowing that the boxing club isn't working out, so I came to school and helped them out TO THE EXTREME!" Everyone covered their _ears_ at the loudness. Tsuna blinked_ what the hell is going on?! Why is he even asking Takahiro to join the boxing club anyways?!_

"Ciaossu!~" Tsuna turned seeing Reborn come in from the window and kick him in the forehead again. He fell backwards and rubbed his head making the pain try to go away.

"Reborn! Why are you still here?!" Takahiro yelled at his tutor, who just smiled at them.

"Well it seems that there's a bit of trouble, so I came to help fix it. Takahiro grab your family and meet us on the roof, let's go Tsuna!" Reborn grabbed a piece of rope and left to show Tsuna at the end tied up and being dragged.

"Eh?.. EHHH?! WHY AM TIED UP?!" Tsuna started to yell and struggle through the ropes. Everyone just looked confused as they left and when the door shut they all yelled out three single words...

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

**Yes... It's done... Its finally done! Whoop whoop I'm finally done with the third chapter! It's a little late but I got it done! I'd like to thank the fabulous people that reviewed, favorite, and followed and again I am putting your names down there. I hope you enjoy the story and sorry if it's bad or confuse tell me and I will answer your prayers by changing it or explaining it well than Bye!**

**Followers:  
digreg  
sakura Lee Ho  
1827alouette6927  
Ana Katharina  
Arcangel0379  
I see you see  
Keio-Ku  
KeithSena  
LaLunaLight  
LuckyKittens  
Pozrah  
Reika24  
TsunaMoe  
Vivid x Dreams  
Yurumates  
mariafranciscaj  
naokinaozumi1508  
sakura tsukiyomi lefey  
Mysticflame21  
natachoco  
shirobara1  
Amaya Ishimoto  
BlackBloodHood  
Lanaught  
thegreatandillustriousLEADER  
yaoilovekassy  
MaryElisabeth  
Miyucchi  
Vongola Ventitreesimo  
Anouk95**

**Favorites:  
digreg  
tanya denali cullen masen  
1827alouette6927  
BlackRoseDraco  
Kaye2127  
Keio-Ku  
LaLunaLight  
MidnightMirror  
Pozrah  
Reika24  
ShinobiShinigami58  
Vivid x Dreams  
Yurumates  
naokinaozumi1508  
queenyuri  
shirobara1  
zorchide  
yaoilovekassy  
Miyucchi  
Anouk95**

**Reviews: (Ill actually answer some of yalls review)  
MidnightMirror  
Love-is-Cyanide: He's here to act in the ring conflict... just... not with the Cervello  
I see you see: Hmmm... maybe... maybe not its a surprise x3  
LaLunaLight  
U.s.a.g.i.n.e.k.o-c.h.a.n: Lol same thing I said when I wrote it ^-^ but itll make sense later  
Pozrah  
Shirobara1  
queenyuri  
Fiamma-Del-Cielo: Lol well here's your chapter and Oi! don't ruin the surprise bruhh Cx anyways I didn't notice that Zero was like him till you said that and the candy he'll always be seen with is mainly lollipops x3 anyways here's your update!  
Guest (If I have more than one guest I will put numbers!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Takahiro grumbled as he had gathered everyone, or more like he left and everyone followed him, and started up to the roof to see what his tutor, Reborn, and older brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi, wanted with him and his friends. He was not happy at all at the outcome that was coming from his brother being back from his so called "Trip to the Underworld" thing. "Sawada-san, where are we going?" his sun guardian asked after they reached the roof door, he looked behind and looked at all the curious faces and sighed turning back around.

"I told you not to follow me! This is between me, Reborn, and my older brother..." he said making them all gasp in shock. He opened the door ready to face whatever was coming next, but fell back and almost choked on his own spit. "R-Reborn! What the fuck?!" he yelled out as his tutor turned around with his usual smile and smirked at all of them.

"Ciaossu!~" he greeted and pulled on a rope bringing up Tsuna, or what they suspected was Tsuna, who was tied up and being muffled by a cloth to his cheek. The suppose Tsuna screamed and cried as he tried to asked for help before the rope was let go and he fell again. Kyoya was already on the roof and was wearing a silly cactus outfit and making a weird dance.

"Welcome Guardians! Please sit as the sow is about to start and our guest will finish up coming!" Kyoya said making some of them muffle a chuckle and he threw a glare. "Laugh... Or I will bite you to death," they all swallowed and became quiet as Reborn smiled and there was a louder muffled scream.

"Dame-Tsuna, the more you struggle, the more they angry and fierce they become.." Reborn said with an evil glint making everyone there get a cold shiver. Takahiro was nervous, but wen to check on his older brother already knowing about the baby's torture horror and then blinked and freaking out seeing a tank full of sharks trying to eat Tsuna.

"AHHH! TSUNA HOLD ON!" Takahiro yelled making the older brunette nod very fast to the point people would think he would have broken his neck. He kept dodging the humongous bites from the sharks and shrieked looking around for something to free himself with, as he did he didn't notice his rings and pills fall out of his pockets and into the tank.

"Ehhh?! Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled as they were all at the edge of the roof looking down at poor Tsuna who was crying a river. Just then he was cut free and started to fall, but before he did he held onto the rope suddenly becoming a monkey and making a quick climb to the roof of the school. He fell onto the floor panting hard and being surrounded by people asking if he was alright.

"Wh... Who freed me?" he asked looking around he saw everyone looking around confused. He looks towards the edge and saw Zero smiling while eating candies he saw him mouth something before disappearing. Sighing he sat up and looked at everyone who looked around confused, "Anyways, what's the deal in calling them?" he asked looking over at Reborn.

"Hm..." Reborn said as everyone looked at him and then turned to the others smiling. "Welcome! I suppose you who that-" points at a glaring Tsuna, "Is right about now, Takahiro's older brother Sawada Tsunayoshi or Dame-Tsuna-"

"It's Tsuna you self-proclaimed hitman from hell-" click "I mean wonderful hitman who knows everything that I don't and I am going to shut up now!" Tsuna said as he started to sweat at the green gun pointed his way.

"Good," Reborn said as he looked at the others who sweat dropped... Except Yamamoto... He thought that was a squirt gun... And non-threatening... Moving along. "I have called you hear today to welcome Tsuna into the familia, even though he doesn't know what it is, be good to him seeing as he's your boss's older brother."

"Oi Reborn! I never agreed to this!" Takahiro yelled before he barely missed a bullet and bowed, "I'm sorry please take care of my older brother."

"So fast!" Tsuna said and looked at Reborn 'He can make Takahiro bow and apologize like that, when I could barely wake him up... What did this arcobaleno do to him?!' he thought and got hp. Everyone looked his way as he walked back to the stairs, "It doesn't matter if you threaten them or not they won't listen... Even if Takahiro agrees now he'll just go behind your back and cancel the order."

"Eh?! How'd you know?" Takhiro asked making Reborn glare at him and making him squeal. Tsuna looked over at all of their faces and turned giving a small scoff 'I was better off in Italy... But' he thought clenching his fist.

"Anyways I'm fine on my own just over my little brother... He can be troublesome," Tsuna said leaving them all there stunned. Hibari blinked and also left the other way and everyone stared at him.

"It was good seeing Tsunayoshi again, but I still hate crowds and I still hate people breaking the rules... You better not be creating a mess at school, especially at night or," he narrowed his eyes at the hiding Takahiro. He turned his gaze to the others who looked away scared, "I'll bite you all to death."

"Waahh! So scary!~" Zero said as he stared out the small window of the door looking at the glaring Hibari. Tsuna scoffed and looked at him with a frown making the white haired male smile, "Now Boss, what has Ta-chan told you about frowning? You'll get wrinkles-"

"Zero why are you here I already have a big enough headache as it is... Damn baby who does he think he is treating me like that," Tsuna grumbled mad. Zero chuckled at his boss action and looked at the Vongola familia and chuckled at their silliness.

"It seems I came at right time I always love to watch the circus shows!" He got a warning glare and smirked. He gave a dark chuckle and smiled, "Kidding~ I came to tell you that your wife has found movement in the you know who~"

"My wife?... Ah! You mean Lilly," he said and made a confuse face at Zero, "How is she my wife?" he asked making the other male sweat drop. 'After all the things Lilly did to show her affections... Who would believe this dense kid is our boss'

"Getting to the point," he said shaking his head and putting another candy in his mouth. Tsuna looked at him and blinked, "Well Tauro already told you so it's less explaining to do, and the Varia is here in Namimori. Why they're here? Don't ask because we don't even know..."

"Could it be connected to the picture of the girl?" Tsuna asked making the other think, "If it is then we're screwed."

"Coming to that we don't know, but we do have information on her which will be shared at the meeting that Lilly is calling for."

"Meeting? Right now?! We just started why is she calling for a meeting mow?!" Tsuna asked clearly pissed at the sound of that.

"You're as mad as ever I see," Zero said and put his smirk back on looking outside to see the group running after something. He chuckled and taped the glass, "It seems she decided to hold it at the amusement park tomorrow night... Said to meet her at the Ferris Wheel-"

"That's just like her... Fine tell her I'll go and then it's back to work, I want to get this over with... My intuition is acting up and I don't like it," Tsuna said as he shook his head trying to get the bad feeling to go away. Even though he trusted it sometimes he couldn't stand it, this was one of those times.

"What's up boss? You're usually not this trouble and usually your intuition was never a bother... Did something happen?" Zero asked with some concern. Tsuna shook his head not wanting to worry about it, "Well I'll leave for now, Tauro will pick you up so don't worry about it."

"You guys don't have to watch me so closely beside that baby is already on my ass so it's hard to keep an eye on Takahiro... Do you think we can lure him away from ?" Tsuna asked and made Zero shrug in an 'I don't know way.'

"I can ask Lilly if she has any gadgets or some shit like that, but I wouldn't get my hopes up." Zero gave a chuckle and started to walk down the stairs and looked up smiling boss at Tsuna. Tsuna narrowed his eyes at him, "You know boss you should hurry up and become the tenth, watching a kid like that breaks my heart."

"We talked about this Zero, beside with some training I think he could make it... Look at them they all trust him and he trusts them, what else could you want?"

"True that you need trust and loyalty to be a good boss, but to be a great boss you need strength and much more. That kid," he turn towards the door and frowned, "Has none of what I expect... Sooner or late you'll be Don and when that happens I'll wait to become your right Han man."

"Zero! He may not have any of that but he has potential! Why are you looking so down on him?!"

"Why are you looking so high on him?"

"What did you say?" Tsuna said glaring at him and making his eyes turn into a dark orange.

"Just like you herd, every time we bring up you being Don you put yourself down and put your brother as the 'best.' So tell me why is that? Is it because he's you younger brother? Or because you don't want to become Don?"

"That's out of the conversation and none of your business..."

"No it is my business _boss _I am your right hand man your business is my business... So tell me, why don't you become Don?"

"..."

"Because he was already chosen for the next boss, he got the letter before we came... You are looking at the _new _Vongola Decimo!" They look down to see a tanned girl with light brown hair and hazel eyes. She giggled and ran up the stairs tackling Tsuna into a hug.

"How did you know? No one knew not even Tauro or my mother," Tsuna said looking at the busty girl who wore the dark blue Namimori girl uniform. Zero narrowed his eyes at both brunettes.

"Lilly... What do you mean by that? Something of that importance would be shared with the whole team... Right Tsuna?" Tsuna looked away making Zero raise both eyebrows in question.

"Idiot~ our boss doesn't want to become the next tenth, so he hid it and tried to forget about it duh! But I wanted to know so I used my beautiful pet to go and see why our boss was so blue-"

"I thought I told you to never get into my business Lilly... Do the rules I give not even go through any of your brains?" Tsuna asked in a dark voice.

"What about honesty? Not keeping any secrets from the team?! Did those go through YOUR head!" Zero said glaring at his so called boss.

"I had already told you, if things go to a wrong turn then I will take on the role, until then we do nothing and say nothing about this sort of thing," Tsuna said as his eyes started to glow an orange.

"Boss... You should start preparing for your throne than.." Zero said, no hesitation in his voice. Tsuna gave a confused look and Lilly fidgeted next to him, he was about to say something when the door opened and there were two poofs.

"Gah! What the hell?!" Takahiro yelled as he tried to blow away the smoke that suddenly appeared. When it cleared Tsuna was already hiding at the bottom of the stairs and there was a dark brown snake and white rabbit there. Takahiro blinked and then squealed hiding behind Gokudera, "ITS A SNAAKKKEEE!"

"Baka-Hiro, how do you expect to be feared if you fear a small snake?" Reborn asked his student. Takahiro glared at Reborn and when they two animals left he sighed and came out of hiding.

"Not my fault they scare me! There slithering, creepy, and slimy! Plus their tongues are sooo weird!" He complained making the others stare at him weirdly. He shivered at the thought of the "evil" snake and started to walk down the stairs.

"He's scared of snakes?! He really needs some training then," Tsuna mumbled and silently crept away. Reborns ears perked up and looked back to see a shadow leave the stair case and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey Reborn, you can go him now we got to finish the rest of the school day so you can go," Takahiro said and Reborn looked over at him. He smirked and jumped down into one of his many hiding places.

"I'll wait for your brother I still have to watch him anyways," he said and then closed the door to his hiding place making the others stare in confusion, but just shrugged and walked along.

Tsuna had somehow manage to sneak around and away from the group. He walked back into the classroom and into his seat he sat down, laying his head after the headache of a conversation he had. He thought about what Zero had said and clenched his fingers, "What did you do this time Zero?..." he muttered before class started up again.

**After School...**

Takahiro was at the gate of the school as if waiting for someone since he kept looking around. He bit his lip and sighed turning around to walk away, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned a bit frightened. The other person backed away and looked as the other brunette caught himself on the gate.

"Takahiro! Why are you still here, I thought you would've already left with your friends?" Tsuna asked his younger, hyperventilating brother. Takahiro looked up and gave out a groan and glared at his older, calmer looking, brother.

"None of your business!" He yelled and looked away mad. Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him and was about to tell him what was wrong when he was stopped by a voice.

"Tsuna-kun!" A girl's voices rang out making the two brunettes turn and see the cheerful school idol. Takahiro instantly became lovey dovey, Tsuna freaked out and turn into the dame everyone knew him as.

"Ky-Kyoko-chan! It's such a surprise to see you," he said with a nervous smile as the short haired girl stopped in front of him. She smiled and fiddled with her fingers not noticing Takahiro there.

"Well... You see... There's this new cake shop that just opened up and well..." she started blushing from embarrassment. Tsuna gave a kind smile and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"What about the cake shop?" Tsuna asked as she looked up to his warm brown eyes and stared at them. Takahiro snapped out of his fantasy and saw the two, in his eyes they were being a lovey dovey couple and that pissed him off. In reality, Tsuna was making some bug that had landed on her shoulder leave.

"Ah! Could you go with me and Haru to if? There's this guy there and he kind of freaks us out, also it would be nice to have another person around so... Would you?" she asked making the brunette think about it.

"Sure! We can go... Well not tomorrow... How about after school the day after tomorrow?" He asked and she nodded. Takahiro glared more as the scene in his eyes showed that he was agreeing on going on a date with her.

"Okay! It's a date," she said happily and then left to go find her friend. Tsuna waved and turned to see his brother fuming behind him and raised an eyebrow. He then saw a small kid brown kid with long shaggy brown hair that was dressed like he was going to the beach.

"Oi Tsuna! Who do you think you are to plan a date-"

"Sorry Takahiro tell me at home! I have to go somewhere, also tell Mama I'm going to be late she'll understand!" He said and ran past Takahiro.

"Oi Tsuna!" He yelled and stopped as he saw the running figure of his brother. Somehow he saw a younger version and then got a pain in his head, he doubled over and grabbed it. Reborn had popped out from a tree and tried to see what was wrong with his student.

"Takahiro what's wrong?! Takahiro!" He said as he looked at the boy's face. He saw a frightened and scared look with tears coming out. He heard him muttering something, but it was too much in a hush tone to hear. "Ta... Ka... Hi... To?"

"GET AWAY!" He yelled making Reborn back up a bit and saw the brown haired teen look at him more frightened. He sat up and backed up from him, "W-w-what's g-g-go-going o-o-on?" he asked stuttering.

"Takahiro its fine just calm down," Reborn tried to touch the boy, but he only flinched and backed up more. Suddenly an orange light showed up on his forehead and the teen passed out mumbling more words. Reborn caught him before he fell to the ground he looked him over and then to the side seeing no one.

"What the hell happened?..." He muttered helping Takahiro try to get up and dragged his body along. He saw the white rabbit again and felt uneasy, but ignored it to get his student to safety. As soon as Reborn had turned the corner of the gate there was a poof and a loud sigh.

"Man... He can be careless sometimes... I wonder how he saw this coming though?" Zero thought and scratched his head. He looked at the sky and yawned as it turned into night time, "I should really go him, all this running around makes me tired... I wonder what's for dinner?"

CRACK

"I'm a tree..." Zero whispered as he hid behind a tree and looked over to see two tanned women with pink hair. They were looking at the school and then walked towards it, "Ha? What the hell are they doing?" He said and watched them. He raised an eyebrow and got suspicious about the whole thing, he was going to walk but stopped and jumped onto the tree seeing another figure.

"Tch that damn boss! Who does he think he is anyways?! Sending me to check on the tournament before it began... I mean I won't lose anyways!" A white haired man said walking towards the school. Zero blinked and jumped out giving a serious look towards the male and raised an eyebrow following a bit behind.

"I know him..." He muttered as he looked closely at a very familiar assassin he has seen and even heard of before. He looked at his arm and smirked, "So the rumors are true huh? The one known as the Sword Emperor: Superbi Squalo... Well he is part of the Varia, but what did he mean by a tournament?" He said and turned just in time to move from a flying knife.

"Belphego, why did you throw that knife over there?" I childlike voice said as it stood on the Gola-Moska's shoulder. A blonde teen looked over at where he threw the knife and saw a bunny there. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled before turning around to see his two comrades before shaking his head.

"Shishishishi~ I must be paranoid or something, I thought I saw someone else here spying on our dear commander... Seems I was wrong," he said and walked away with the two leaving the bunny there to have a small heart attack from the knife.

"Shit, these damn assassins are better than I expect... I'll come back later maybe I'll bring the sneaky snake with me too," Zero said before hoping out of Namimori School.

**AHHHH! I finally got it done DX Anyways sorry for the delay I had school, then family problems, then more school, and other stuff. I might not be able to update as much as I would since I got 2 more weeks of school and boot camp is going to start up for my finals O.O Anyways here is your update and there might be a small delay in the story, Also until I am actually free I won't write down those who follow, Review, Favorite, etc. I will write it when I am done with everything thought don't fret my wonderful readers~**

**Anyways, Thanks for reading and I hope you like it ;3**


	5. Information 1

Okay, since there are 3 OC's in here that help Tsuna and are mentioned _A LOT_I will put up their information before the next chapter... Since it will clear up some confusion and they will have one of the seven flames (except Zero... I wanted to make him a bit different than the others... Like give him one of the Shimon powers... Yea I know... Weird...) anyways I hope this clears up and/or gives information about the three.

Name: Zero

Age: 16

H/C: white

E/C: blue

S/C: pale

Height: 157 cm

Weight: 47 kg

Flame: Glacier (Yeah the Earth Flame type...)

Animal: Rabbit

Personality: Zero can be the jokester type and usually isn't as serious as people would want him to be. Many people refer him to be almost like Byakuran (and when I think about it) you could say he is like that. He can be a very laid back character and has a fetish with candies, lollipops at most, and will usually be seen with some anywhere he goes. When angered he turns serious and doesn't where the teasing smile he is known for, people who had fought him would say that when angered or tempted the temperature gets colder and the mood would become that of a killer.

Name: Tauro Whittson

Age: 17

H/C: black

E/C: dark brown

S/C: dark brown

Height: 190

Weight: 86 kg

Flame: Lightning

Animal: Buffalo

Personality: As mentioned in the story, Tauro is assumed to be a big scary guy one who is seen as a fearless conqueror and a loyal partner... While being a loyal partner he is a bit more different than what people would think. He may have the physical appearance of a fit nineteen year old, but his spirit ad attitude is more of a five year old especially around his "scary" boss. But when it comes down to a fight or protecting those important to him he won't hesitate to go into battle mode and fight to the death.

Name: Liliannna (Lilly) Catalea

Age: 15

H/C: light brown

E/C: hazel

S/C: tan

Height: 152 cm

Weight: 43 kg

Flame: Storm

Animal: King Cobra

Personality: She can be a ditzy and must girl, often loud, hyper, and a hothead. Lilly is, of course, in love with Tsuna and often shows it to the dense boy, or so he may seem. She could be compared to Haru from their alike personalities, except she won't be afraid to bring her fangs out and bit. Like the other two she could go into battle mode any time and poison someone with her sharp nails or needles or simply become the famous spy and get information she wants... for the fun of it.

Sorry it's not an update I am getting to writing the fifth chapters sometime this week so don't worry! I hope you like these three and if there's any more confusion PM me or leave a comment bye!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman or any of the characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn except for the three that I created.**

**Chapter 5**

Tsuna yawned as he walked to class and ignored all the insults he got as he walked by his regular bullies. He stood in front of the classroom door and slammed it open walking in not bothering to close it as he walked to his desk. When he got to his destination he flopped down and instantly went into nap mode making everyone else sweat stop. Two figures stood in front of the brunette giggling as they watched him sleep and then poked him on the face making him groan and move.

"Didn't I tell you Hana?" The voice of the school idol said as she giggled. Hana, her black haired friend, also giggled and nodded; even though she liked mature guys she still found this cute. "I invited him with us to the cake shop; he's going tomorrow though..."

"At least he's going Kyoko so you don't need to worry," Hana reassured as they stared at the sleeping boy. He then jumped and came face to face with Kyoko, blinking a few times; he squeaked and jumped back holding his heart.

"K-k-k-ky-kyoko?!" He squealed making the two giggle, with a small blush on the orange haired girl.

"Sawada sleeping in class won't be permitted you know," Hana said after clearing her throat and looking serious. Kyoko stifled her giggles and nodded making Tsuna nod and sit back down in his seat with a yawn.

"I was up all night trying to study a bit so I barely slept..." of course he lied to the two girls, but he couldn't tell them the real reason. Suddenly the three bullies of the class laughed out loud and pointed at him getting him annoyed.

"Sawada! Study?! Well that's amazing, but it'd be more amazing if you pass the class with a high grade!" That made everyone else, except the group of three, laugh at the brunette. He stared at them seriously before letting his head down going to go back to his nap to ignore them.

"Tsuna-" Kyoko was stopped by him who put a hand up, "Tsuna..."

"Come on Kyoko, we should let him nap a bit and go study before class," Kyoko wanted to protest, but nodded and left. Tsuna looked through the small hole his arms created and narrowed his vision towards the girl.

"Why would they want with her...? Such a sweet innocent girl..." he mumbled before yawning and going to catch a few Z's. After a couple minutes the door was slammed open and Tsuna looked up to see his younger brother and two friends.

"Barely made it!" He yelled and looked over glaring at the "napping" figure of his older brother. Tsuna just stared before looking away remembering his words and his partners; he was too ashamed to look at Takahiro.

"Juudaime what's wrong?" Gokudera said as Takahiro was glaring at Tsuna, but then shook his head smiling at the two.

"Nothing! Well we better go to our seats before class starts," the two nodded and left to their appropriate seats. The bell rang as the teacher came in and gave the signal that class was going to start. During the whole morning class Takahiro kept taking glances at his napping brother and would remember the small vision he had yesterday.

Tsuna could feel and sense his brother staring at him and he wondered why so he looked up and around the class. Takahiro became startled and look forward hoping didn't see him and sighed when he put his head down. Tsuna knew that he did that though, but at the same time he knew Takahiro wasn't the one watching him.

"Damn... One day that baby will surely leave me alone..." he muttered and sat up, erasing, all traces of tiredness. He put his head on the palm of his hand and doodled on his paper already knowing half of what Nezu was talking about. He looked towards the orange haired girl and wondered about what was so special about her.

**Lunch...**

Tsuna walked through the halls sipping on a carton of milk, but was stopped by a figure who wore a hood to cover their face and hair. He blinked at the figure and tilted his head as the figure point to the restroom. The figure then turned and walked into the restrooms, after a while so did Tsuna and even locked it as the door closed.

"Tsunayoshi-sama! I came here for you answer in the offer from Nono!" Tsuna kept drinking his milk as the figure bowed and saluted. Tsuna blinked as the man cleared his throat, "Well that's what I was supposed to say... but there's been some trouble at Vongola HQ!"

"Shhh!" Tsuna said closing their mouth with his hand and put his ear towards the door hearing voices walking by. He sighed and pulled his hand back, "Hey newbie there's a reason why we recruited you and only told you about me..."

"Yes I know Tsunayoshi-sama-"

"Around here call me Tsuna okay? Don't need to give away such important information for now... So what kind of trouble is stirring at HQ anyways?" Tsuna asked seriously before going back to drinking his milk. The newbie nodded a bit as he cleared his throat and pulled out a paper giving it to him.

"Yes sir! Here the documents that were left by the ninth, he gave me specific orders to give them to you ASAP," Tsuna grabbed the documents nodding as putting them inside his shirt. The newbie bowed, "Also about the HQ... The ninth has gone missing and it has been under attack by-"

"The Varia..." the newbie nodded as Tsuna sighed throwing away his carton of milk as he patted the newbie. He sighed thinking a bit, "Tell Iemitsu that Leo will send back up shortly and not to worry about his son... Takahiro will be taken care off and protected."

"So you finally show your true colors Tsuna... Or should I say Leo di Cielo?" Tsuna's eyes flashed a soft orange as he glared at the newbie.

"I didn't like your little visit last night either I have better things than to talk to you, Nico," the boy took off the hood showing the same dark skinned boy with shaggy hair smirking at him. He chuckled and nodded as he smiled at Tsuna with a childish attitude.

"Sorry, but I needed to speak to you about your choice and father... He still doesn't know..."

"And it will stay that way until I'm finished with my mission here... If people start to find out who I really am imagine the chaos..." Tsuna clenched his fist thinking about his family and loved ones being harmed. He shook his head and looked towards Newbie to see him standing there awaiting new orders.

"Leo-sama... I need you to see something that will change your mind," was his answer to the brunette. Tsuna raised an eyebrow as Newbie grabbed Nuts as he fell from the roof of the bathroom. "It may be shocking, but you need to see it-"

"Why do you have Nuts? What could be so shocking as to change my mind?" Tsuna was in serious mode and was giving a threatening aura. Newbie opened his mouth before it was shot closed by ice and then tsk as they look towards a stall.

"Newbie! Bad Newbie, we agree not to tell him yet!" Zero said making Newbie glare at him and turned away. Zero turned to Tsuna and tried to hold a firm stare, but got nervous turning away slowly. He could never win against Tsuna's stern, serious, hard, cold stare and would become small under it.

"Newbie what is he talking about?" Tsuna asked and turned frightening the young boy.

"Well... You see..." he was cut off by Zero putting one hand onto his mouth.

"Don't!" Tsuna raised an eyebrow as Zero gave a stern look at him, "You said you didn't want any trouble on your plate or a way to become Decimo so we won't tell you!" Zero pointed at him and looked like a serious little kid making Tsuna sweat drop at his actions.

"Huh? Wait! What do you mean by that? If it's important you need to tell me ASAP not hide it! Do you know what could happen if its impor-"

"Hold it there Tsuna!" Zero said as he raised his hand stopping mid-sentence as he gave a stern look. Tsuna blinked and looked at him, "Look Tsuna we are going to tell you about it, but not know... I found it out when I was doing some recon..."

"Recon? Where exactly?" Tsuna asked making the white hair boy curse himself for not thinking of a location. Newbie saw this and chuckle as he escaped the boys grasp sighing that he could breathe and glared at Zero.

"Recon around Namimori..." Newbie stopped wanting to add more affect as he two at him waiting for him to finish.

"Around Namimori... Where?!" Tsuna asked getting impatient as Newbie turned and gave a smile.

"Around Namimori duh!" He said sticking his tongue out as the other two sweat dropped knowing the boy won't spill. Zero was glad that he was safe for a while, "Anyways Leo-sama-"

"Tsuna, Newbie its Tsuna," Tsuna answered irritated as he pulled out another milk carton.

"Whatever, those documents should get you up to speed on what's happening at HQ, also there are some fan mail from other families who want your presence." Tsuna nodded as he began to drink his milk getting an irk mark as he called it fan mail and not recruiting letters.

"Lilly could take care of that while Tauro could finish up the investigation on the girl," Zero said yawning as Tsuna stared at him.

"What about you?" Tsuna asked as a smirk came upon his pale features. After knowing Zero for a while Tsuna knew something bad would happen, but can't say what since the boy is a sneakier bastard than himself.

"I have to keep stalking someone and, of course, do some more recon to... Ensure the safety of you, your family, poor nuts, and this team." Zero then grabbed Newbie again dragging the poor boy away, "We shouldn't have this conversation right now; also I'm going to visit... _Him_."

"I heard about his encounter in Namimori," Tsuna said rubbing his head as Zero sighed out, "Tell him I say hi and pass by his old crew would you?"

"Already ahead of you... Also you got twenty seconds, might want to hide or leave," Tsuna was about to ask why when he heard two very familiar voices. Zero smiled and waved as he went towards a stall, "Well bye bye boss!~"

"Zero you traitor!" Tsuna said as the two disappeared and gave out a loud sigh. He turned and saw Nuts and freaked out even more shoving the poor cub inside his shirt shushing him as he started to fuss.

"Hm? Juudaime isn't the your brother?" Tsuna froze and told the cub to stay quiet and gave a small rawr.

"Tsuna? What the hell are you doing here?" Takahiro said with a huge frown on his face. He wanted to have a small pep talk with his friends for a bit and his brother being here isn't helping at all.

"Ah!" Tsuna said turning while shifting Nuts in his shirt to be behind him, "Well... I... He... You see..." _Come on Tsuna think! Don't give yourself or Nuts away! _He gave a nervous smile, "Well you see... Snake!"

"HIEEEEE! GET IT OUT IF HERE!" Takahiro yelled jumping up onto the sink and made Gokudera go into defense mode.

"Don't worry Juudaime I shall protect you!" He yelled and got annoyed hearing Yamamoto laugh.

"I will also protect the boss! This is so fun!" He said grabbing his baseball bat.

"Oi baseball head! I can handle it myself so go away!" And so the argument, well you get the point, between Gokudera and Yamamoto started.

"GRAWW!~" Nuts said enjoying the scene before being shushed by Tsuna who quickly left the restroom. He sighed out in relief pulling the baby cub out and smiling while petting it, "Well Nuts we're safe for now... Let's hurry and get back to class."

"GAH!" The baby cub said as it jumped onto Tsuna's head and laid down sleeping before vanishing in an orange flame. Tsuna sighed as he walked down the hallways and stopped remembering about something.

"My Milk?!" He yelled before sulking all the way to class.

**Later...**

"See Boss! Isn't this... Romantic?~"

"I wouldn't call it romantic, but sure why not..." Lilly squealed as she grabbed onto Tsuna's arm and walked with him. She started to babble about random things as Tsuna agreed, disagreed, chuckled, or blush trying not to think about. "Anyways, Lilly why would you like to discuss things here anyways?"

"Because I thought it'd be a great disguise since so many people are after you. Also no one can eavesdrop on our conversation," _Plus I wanted to spend some alone time with you in a romantic place kyaa!~ _she thought holding her cheek that had a blush. Tsuna sweat dropped at her lovey dovey expression and gave a nervous chuckle as they walked.

He had to admit she was right though, especially with the disguise he had on so no one from school could recognize him. He walked with Lilly latched onto his arm going towards a game with tons of different stuffed animals on it, Lilly looked in awe at a certain snake one. Tsuna followed her gaze and gave a light chuckle, "Do you want it Lilly?"

"Huh? Oh! No no! Don't worry about me hehe," she said looking down in embarrassment for getting caught. Tsuna looked and walked over to its seeing it was a shooting game, the guy was apologizing to some kid who had lost.

"Hey, can I have a go?" Tsuna said with a smile getting the guys attention. The guy looked at him before smiling and propping up on his elbows.

"Sure! Its fifty cents for one try or a dollar for four," Tsuna checked his pockets and handed the man a dollar. He gladly took it and gave the brunette a squirt gun, "Hit the small ones for a big prize or a medium for a small one. You hit the wrong one and you instantly lose, got it?"

"Sure," Tsuna said as he looked at the smaller one aiming for it. _No wonder no one could hit it, that thing is way too small and faraway! Luckily I hit smaller ones in Italy... So all I got to do is..._With that Tsuna shot a couple inches away from the target shocking everyone.

"What?! That'll never hit! Is he crazy?" Someone from the crowd said as they saw where Tsuna had shot at. Everyone agreed until...

**SPLAT**

"AH DANG! Ye got me," the cowboy said as it disappeared making everyone gap at the sudden hit. Tsuna smiled as he looked over the guy who looked shocked and mad at the same time.

"I'd like my prize now," he said with a smile that made the guy furious.

"Well... You still have three more times, beside you need to hit two more for a big pri-" The man was caught off by Tsuna hitting two more small ones. With the last one he hit a big one and turned towards a gaping host.

"I want the snake up there," he said as the now depressed host handed it to him. Tsuna walked over to a cotton candy machine and paid for two of them before walking with a very happy Lilly. As they walked Tsuna kept looking around in case anyone was spying on them *cough**cough* Zero *cough**cough* or anything else.

"Boss let's go to the Ferris wheel!" Lilly said dragging him to the big wheel in the park. As they made it to the big wheel, Tsuna noticed not a lot of people were getting on it.

"I thought this was the big attraction of the park?" He asked as he looked around to see if there were any more people coming. Lilly looked at him as he chuckled taking off the ridiculous wig he wore as they stepped up.

"Well it is, at night though since couples come here because it's a "romantic" spot of the park." Lilly giggled as Tsuna blushed a bit from embarrassment as they got in the cart. They started to go way up high as Tsuna looked out seeing all of the Park and some of Namimori, too.

"Romantic huh? But that's not the case with us at the moment is it?" Tsuna asked as Lilly nodded grabbing a purple file and handing it to him. Tsuna grabbed it looking through it, "Thanks Lilly you've really been a huge help this mission."

"I-it's no problem! Beside I want to help you with anything you need..." Tsuna smiled as Lilly smiled with a blush on her face. The doors opened and Tsuna quickly put away the files as they walked out going to another ride.

"Well since we're here... Why not enjoy the day?" Lilly smiled with stars in her eyes and rapidly nodded, squealed and grabbed Tsuna's arm as they walked. They rode multiple rides and roller coasters, played games, bought snacks, and after getting in a cat fight because some girl was staring at Tsuna; got kicked out of the park. Tsuna was laughing about the cat fight as Lilly was still getting mad, "Lilly that was the best fight I have ever seen you fight!"

"Eh? Ah! Yea, sorry I got a little carried away by trying to gauge her eyes out..." Tsuna kept laughing and put his arm around her making her blush. Steam came out of her head as Tsuna kept laughing as they walked looking like a couple to other people as they passed by them.

"Tsuna-kun!" They both turned and saw Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Takahiro, a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, and I-pin. Tsuna froze as Lilly looked at Kyoko while holding onto Tsuna closely to her, "It is you Tsuna-kun... Is this... Your girlfriend?"

"Kyoko! Takahiro!" Tsuna said while looking at Kyoko then at his enraged little brother. He looked at Lilly who was still clinging onto him and then gave a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "Well... She invited me to the amusement park and we went because..."

"You went on a date with a different girl?!" Takahiro yelled making Tsuna trying to think. Lilly scoffed and glared at Takahiro who raised an eyebrow at her, "What?!"

"Don't yell at Tsuna-chan! He did nothing wrong you weakling of a brother," she said making Takahiro become madder. Tsuna looked and shushed her as she looked away from him and back to Kyoko.

"Weakling of a brother... Baka-Tsuna! Control your psycho girlfriend and not to show any disrespect to me, or you'll regret it later little girl." Tsuna sighed as Lilly became furious making Tsuna to hold her back while Gokudera and Yamamoto tried to control Takahiro.

"Look she's not my girlfriend," Tsuna finally said as they looked at him, "Her name is Lilly she's a friend of mine and I said I would go on a date with her... Beside," he said looking away rubbing his neck, "I don't want a relationship right now..."

**THUMP**

The crew looked over at Kyoko who had dropped her bag as Tsuna kept looking away. Haru, the brown haired girl, "Are you okay Kyoko-chan?"

"I think we should go," Tsuna said as he pulled Lilly away from the group of friends. He turned as he pushed Lilly away, "I'll see you at home Takahiro and Kyoko I'll still go with you tomorrow, for now good bye!"

"I don't need to know anything about when he's coming home," Takahiro said with a disgusted face as he crossed his arms. He then looked over at Kyoko, "Ah! Kyoko I can also go with you to that cake shop too..."

"Hm?" She said looking at him before coming to her senses, "Ah! Sure... Actually... Sorry Takahiro-kun I... have... to... go home now." She said making him make a look of sadness, "I need to go check on Ryohei... I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

"O-okay!... See you tomorrow," Kyoko smiled and waved making Takahiro give a sad smile as she left. He then started to kick a tree in anger, "Stupid, idiot, asshole, dame-Tsuna! He's trying to take Kyoko away from me! But I won't let him... I'll make sure he **NEVER **wins Kyoko's heart!"

"Gah!" Tsuna said feeling a shiver down his back. Lilly looked at him worried as he shook it off, "Don't worry, I'm probably just getting cold or something."

"Okay whatever you say boss!" She replied as they walked down a rode making Tsuna think a bit, "Well I have to go boss... Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Probably I need to talk to you and the other two anyways," Lilly smiled nodded and went on her way to the Vongola Hotel. Tsuna thought for a minute as he walked home, "I wonder... When is the battle for the Sky Ring is? I really hate waiting and the fact that I'll have to blow my cover... I just hope I don't actually win..."


	7. Chapter 6

"I really hate it when your around Reborn it doesn't give me the freedom to do anything," Tsuna said looking at Reborn who was walking beside him like nothing. He didn't find why Reborn would follow him around anyways it's not like he had anything to hide except the fact he was a trained assassin who could probably disappear and hide away from him when he wanted even though he wasn't going to try and the fact he could use his sky flame with his trusted pal Nuts who could help him with other stuff to. "Maybe I do have some skeletons in the closets..."

"What was that Baka-Tsuna?" Reborn asked jumping on top of Tsuna's head sitting while still feeling the softness of the brown gravity defying locks. Tsuna rolled his eyes at the baby's action while muttering a low nothing, "Anyways I wanted to spend the day with you is that so bad?" _And do a little spying on what you do when nobody's around. _He was curious since Tsuna was never around much and Mama didn't really care, "Beside didn't you have to go with Kyoko to the cake shop?"

"Ah yea I'm supposed to meet her, Haru and Hana later by the train station

Beside..." I looked behind me to see a "mysterious" black figure following me making me sweat drop. Reborn sighed at the stupidity of his student trying to follow them, key word: **trying. **Tsuna sighed, "Takahiro do you need something?"

"Don't treat him so kindly like that just do it the old fashion way." Tsuna was a bit confused until Reborn pulled out a gun making him squeal as he shot at Takahiro's feet making the figure jump. Takahiro squealed as he tried to run but was still getting shot at, "Now since I have the two brothers here answer a few questions for me."

"Look! I didn't come to answer any questions Reborn! I came for him," he said pointing at Tsuna who looked at him while blinking at him. Takahiro's finger was closer to his face and Tsuna could only stare at him, "Look I just want you to know that you didn't have to come back okay? It was better when people thought you were dead and having you here is not as pleasant as you think."

"Takahiro you don't understand why I came back so please don't say thi-"

"I DON'T HAVE TO UNDERSTAND!" Takahiro yelled making Tsuna back off a bit and look at his enraged little brother. He stayed quiet as Reborn sighed _There was no way to end the anger he felt with his brother huh? _Takahiro would always complain about his brother to Reborn since he got back from his little "trip." Before that he never once heard about the older Sawada brother not even from Iemitsu his own father.

"Takahiro," Tsuna said trying to calm his little brother down before giving a sigh. Tsuna let his eyes wonder somewhere else before slouching, "If you really feel like that... then I'll go somewhere else..."

"Tsuna!" Reborn tried to say as Takahiro interrupted him with loud tsk before giving a nod of approval. Reborn looked at Takahiro before glaring at his student, "Takahiro that's not how family treats each other, and beside what has Tsuna ever done to make you hate him so much?"

"That's none of your business," Takahiro snapped looking over at the baby hitman with a cold stare. He looked back at Tsuna, "You maybe my teacher and mentor, but when it comes to family business then you have no right to say anything!"

"Takahiro!"

"It's fine Reborn beside Takahiro wants me to leave I can leave it's no big deal," Tsuna said with a smile at the baby. Reborn gave a frown as Tsuna pulled out his phone, "Hello? Ah! Lilly it's me... Yea... Yea... Yea... Yup I need a place to stay... Really? You can help me?!... Thanks! Bye."

"You're going to leave with that weird girl?!" Takahiro said with an exasperated face making Tsuna nod.

"Yea I'm moving in with her today she's sending people to get my stuff!" Reborn sweat dropped as Takahiro fell over. Tsuna laughed, "Mama won't mind anyways-"

"That's not what I meant when I said you should leave!" Takahiro yelled out through gritted teeth making Tsuna confused.

"Eh? You meant leave Namimori?! Are you crazy?" Tsuna said making the other two sweat drop. Takahiro sighed at his brothers' dumbness and Reborn found it a bit funny seeing through the dumbness. Tsuna shook his head before his phone went off again, "Let's talk about this later I kind of have something to do at the moment. Also tell Kyoko and the others I'll be arriving a bit late!"

"Hold on Tsuna I'm still coming with you," Reborn said jumping onto Tsuna making him sigh and give a small reply as he walked away. Takahiro glared as his older brother walked away with _his _tutor and turned walking away enraged.

"Stupid Tsuna... Why did he have to come back?! Life was so much better without him... I wish he could disappear again." Takahiro walked away passing a shadowy figure sighing as the figure stopped and looked back before walking again.

Tsuna on the other hand stopped and looked back before continuing to walk. His intuition was bugging him again and he didn't like it one bit. He was stopped by a figure landing in front of him and Reborn making him squeal. Reborn pulled out his gun shooting at the person the person pulled out his tonfas and blocked the bullet with a smirk.

"Hello Baby, Tsunayoshi," Hibari said as he stood up with a smirk making Tsuna hold his heart and Reborn smiled with his signature hello. Hibari looked over at Hibari, "Tsunayoshi I came to talk to you about some things..." he looked at Reborn before narrowing his eyes, "in _private_"

"Ah!" Tsuna said before looking over at Reborn, "Ano... Could you give us a minute?" Reborn, of course, felt a bit suspicious about the two but nodded. He disappeared somewhere before Hibari threw the brunettes utilities at him, "Where did you find these?"

"Right after your little speech with your brother and the other herbivores I saw them on the ground. I, of course, figured that someone was losing things without noticing; until I saw the Vongola marking on it-"

"How do you know of the Vongola marking Hibari?!" Tsuna didn't remember much about that day since he had other things in mind. He remembered Hibari was there as they talked, but even if he knew about the mafia he wouldn't had known of the symbol. "Unless you're a..."

"This should explain it," he said pulling out a ring with cloud markings on it. Tsuna's eyes widened before looking at Hibari, "I also came to tell you that this ring fight is tonight at Namimori... seeing as you know much about it yourself."

"That's more information I had gotten than those other guys," Tsuna said as he then proceeded to think about it, "I need to know more about this I'll send Zero to talk to you about this tell him everything you know."

"Don't order me around like those dogs you have," Hibari said with a glare while putting his tonfas up. He smirked, "Beside after this is over you owe me a fight, and don't go easy on me or I'll come at you twice as powerful."

"I should be the one saying that..." Tsuna muttered with a nod as Reborn reappeared on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna smiled at Reborn, "Seems you took the minute thing seriously huh?"

"Yup," he said before looking over at Hibari, "Why is Hibari looking at you with a murderous look?"

"Hn, no reason... just preparing for tonight is all. You herbivores better clean up after I'm done or I'll bite you to death." He said that more to Tsuna then he did Reborn, but Reborn just agreed and ushered him away.

"I still have no idea how you could become friends with a guy like him Tsuna," Tsuna chuckled at the statement and shrugged. Reborn shook his head, "Your as weak as a feather and he's way stronger I just don't understand?"

"A feather huh? Is that really how you see me as Reborn?" He nodded making an iron ton fall onto his head, "Harsh!" He sighed _Of course he would see me like that, only a few handpicked people know of my secret including... _Tsuna thought about it for a moment.

"Reborn... has my father already come to visit?" Reborn looked at Tsuna who was thinking of something.

"Yes, right before you came actually," Tsuna put his hand on his chin in a thinking motion. Reborn raised an eyebrow at his reaction, "Why do you ask?"

"Well... I haven't seen my dad since the incident remember?" Reborn nodded remembering that people thought he was dead. He was surprised that others didn't react to him being alive which made him think _Did anyone other than the Sawada family know?_

"Tsuna can you tell me about the accident?" Tsuna was surprised by the sudden question. Reborn thought that it was personal since Tsuna then looked sad while looking to the ground, but before he could change his mind Tsuna nodded.

"I was around five turning six when it happened," Reborn eyes widened at how young he was to be in a car crash. "I wanted to go to the zoo, but mama and dad didn't let me saying that we should do what Takahiro wants... that's how it was since I was born Takahiro this, Takahiro that. I didn't complain since he was the younger twin... but it did get annoying at times especially when we never did what I wanted.

We went to an amusement park instead that day and rode all the rides Takahiro wanted to ride. I on the other hand went off on my own not wanting to ride any of those scary rides, so I just ate rode some rides and left the amusement park. I was heading to the park when a drunk driver came by... I think you can imagine the rest." Reborn was stunned at the story; he had expected the usual 'Oh! I threw a ball down the street and went to go get it.'

"So... that's what happened," Tsuna nodded and sighed before rubbing his arm. What Reborn didn't know was that he was only telling half the truth about the accident. Even though it was half Tsuna still felt horrible, but if he wanted to protect his family he had to orders from the higher ups.

"Yea not a story you would usually hear on how a kid almost died right?" Tsuna said with a chuckle. He thought about it, "Mama had doubts of my death something about a mother's intuition, but she was right since I was far from Namimori because of some trouble at the hospitals at the time. But when I woke I lost my memory so I couldn't remember much so I spent my time in a small town being called... Leo-"

"Leo?" Reborn asked a bit curious as to why they would name a five year old Leo instead something else. Tsuna chuckled at how he started getting called that and thought of the small lion cub he always had.

"I loved cats especially lions and got along with the lions there in the zoo so it kind of stuck. An Italian family took care of me so and there logo was a lion so... I was called little Leo." Reborn smiled as Tsuna went into deep thought of the memories. He remembered the women and man that trained him, how they had found the other three, how they went where Tsuna liked to go, how nuts came into the picture, and etc.

"Baka-Tsuna where are we going?" Tsuna blinked and saw they were at the park before shrugging his shoulders. Reborn face palmed, "Well since we have time to kill why not tell me more about yourself?"

"Like what? I think you know me enough," Reborn jumped down before pointing a gun at Tsuna. It took him a minute to react before he squealed and put his hands in front of himself. "R-Reborn! What are you doing?!"

"Testing out something," Tsuna gave a confused gesture as Reborn smirked, "Don't worry Tsuna I just want to see something. It won't hurt I promise..."

_Damn you to hell baby! _Tsuna inwardly yelled as he turned to run before hearing a click and a loud noise.

"They're late..." Hana said as she tapped her foot in a fast motion as she looked at her watch. Her, Hana, Kyoko, Takahiro, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were waiting on Tsuna and Reborn at the moment. Hana looked at Kyoko who seemed to be out of it today and raised an eyebrow at the girl's sudden change of personality.

"Are you okay Kyoko?" the orange haired girl snapped back into reality and smiled with a nod making Takahiro look at her. He was for sure that Tsuna wasn't going to steal Kyoko away from him and he would do anything to stop him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU EVIL BABY HITMAN!" Tsuna yelled as he came into view. He was sprinting while looking behind him making them all wonder what he was doing except Hana who was mad.

"You're late-!" Tsuna tackled her down as a bullet went pass them making Tsuna sigh in relief and glare at the person who shot it. Reborn was standing a little ways away from them making Tsuna stand up and glare at him.

"Oi it's dangerous to shoot a gun here even if it is fake!" He yelled at the baby who cocked it aiming at Tsuna again. Tsuna squealed, "R-Reborn! Stop it... please."

"Hana are you okay?" Tsuna turned to see Hana being helped up by Haru and Kyoko with a scrape. He knew it was from tackling her down, "Ah! Sorry Hana I was trying to-"

"It doesn't matter!" Tsuna backed off and then began to shake as Hana's anger grew making him even more scared. He was stopped by Reborn causing him to shake more, "BAKA DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE WAITED?! IT'S BEEN AN HOUR SINCE THE MEETING POOINT AND THEN YOU DECIDE TO COME AND TACKLE ME DOWN?! SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI YOU ARE-"

"I got it I'll pay for everything!" Tsuna yelled as Hana smiled going back to her normal form.

"Okay lets go eat!~" Kyoko giggled as the others sweat dropped at her reaction change. Tsuna stood at the back with a frown as he followed them before falling down with a sweat drop.

"Tsuna-kun are you okay?" Kyoko asked as Tsuna looked up nodding with a nervous chuckle. He got up with a look of disbelief _Why the hell is Taoru working at the bakery shop!?_

"Welcome to Buffalos Bakery!" Taoru said as everyone waved. Tsuna stood up and Taoru's eyes darted towards him about, "Oh! Boss I didn't know you were coming."

"Boss?" Everyone turned to Tsuna who was frozen and laughed nervously. He sent a glare to Taoru who had his mouth cover and was internally apologizing.

"Ah! I don't know what he's talking about..." Tsuna tried to reason as everyone had a confused face. He glared at Taoru who was freaking out even though he had a calm face, "A-ah! We should order our cakes or they'll run out!"

"He's right I hope they have a double fudge chocolate cake here!" Hana said as they walked towards the register. Tsuna was sweating bullets as he got closer to the register where one of his companions was.

"What can I get for you," Tsuna looked at Taoru as he asked Hana who was only in front of him. He just stared until it was his turn making Taoru blink, "Can I get you something bo-"

"I'll just get what she's having!" He said putting his arm around Haru Making her blink in confusion. Taoru nodded before Tsuna paid and quickly led them to a big table before sitting down with a sigh. He put his head down too tired to really do anything from the sudden shock.

"S-so K-Kyoko-chan!" Everyone turned to the beat red brunette who was rubbing his head with a shy smile. Kyoko smiled at him making his heart skip a beat, "W-well I heard that your birthday's coming up..."

"That's right Kyoko!" Hana said as she looked at her friend who had a smile. She looked towards Tsuna who still had his head down, but was still listening to the conversation. "We should have a party! Tsuna do you th-!"

"Sorry," Tsuna said with a small, sad smile, "I only planned to stay for a couple of days until I was finish with my business..." _Lie... that's all a lie of course _He thought clenching my fist. He could see the disappointment in their eyes, except his own brothers. He smile, "I'll come back I just have a few things to take care of," he had once again lied.

"Hmm? Where did you say you came from Tsuna-san?" Haru asked surprising Tsuna as he gave a nervous smile. That struck Takahiro a bit as he looked at the older Sawada, he doesn't liked his brother at all. But it struck him because he never bothered to learn a little about him... like where he went when he said he died or how he was raised? Those caused a whole new curiosity to occur for his brother.

"Ah! Well that's a funny story..." Tsuna was about to talk when Reborn cut in by jumping on his head and then in front of him with a smile.

"Ciaossu!~" he said causing Haru and Kyoko to squeal, Hana to glare, and the others to sweat drop, "Tsuna how rude! You haven't told anyone about your story." Tsuna looked at him before looking away, Takahiro looked confused at them _How come Reborn knows? And why does he talk to Tsuna as I thought they're on friendly terms?_

"It's not something to be spouting you know... beside where did you come from anyways you torturous tutor." There a small bang as Tsuna still sat calm before sweating, "I mean lovely tutor from the heavens..."

"Oh Tsuna you make me blush," Reborn said as Leo turned back into a chameleon and went back on to his hat. This made Takahiro clench his hand _Since when have those two been so close anyways!? Reborn is MY tutor, Kyoko is MY girl, everyone else here is MY friend! So why is Tsuna so close to them!?_

**RING!~ RING!~**

"Ah!" Tsuna looked through his pocket to find his black phone to see it ringing. He looked at the color ID before putting his hand over it with a smile. "If you'll excuse me for a minute," he said walking outside of the store to the alleyway beside it. He tsk'd answering the phone with his not so good mood smile anymore, "I thought I told you never to contact me again..."

"Ahh~ He's mad!~" Tsuna put his back to the wall as he glared on the other wall hearing a giggling voice. "Tsunayoshi-kun is so scary when he's mad~"

"What the hell do you want..."

**Oooh! Who was that one the phone? Why is Tsuna so mad? Why was Taoru working in that baker shop? What did Reborn and him do in there time alone!? And why haven't I been updating!?**

**Well to answer the last one I have been utterly busy during break and during school which is sucky! But it's a new year and I am once again going to be updating quite frequently (Like every Saturday or so) so don't be alarmed! I also had a bit of writers block which explains this sucky chapter m(T^T)m I'm sorry!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^-^**


	8. Chapter 7 (Part 1)

**(Part 1)**

Tsuna was fixing his gloves as the three other members also suited up with the help of the newbie. No one spoke for a long while until Zero cleared his throat grabbing Taoru and Lilly's, but not Tsuna since the brunette was still fixing himself.

"Tsuna you said you didn't want to become the next heir," Zero stated making the brunette stop in the middle of grabbing his cape. He turned to the white haired male, "As your subordinate I would accept this, even be happy that I will be you right hand man-"

"Then what's the problem?" Tsuna responded raising his eyebrow at Zero who had a frown. He pulled out a necklace that had a silver rabbit on it making Tsuna raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that..."

"I get that people think I'm your subordinate... they think all three of us are your subordinate," Zero said with a stern look... He put it back under his shirt, "You know I might have actually started to believe them if it wasn't for this trip... But Tsuna we're your friends!"

"Zero..." Tsuna said with wide eyes as he looked at the white haired male in shock. The other three smiled before nodding as Zero put a hand on Tsuna's shoulder as the brunette just blinked at him.

"So I say this again... as you subordinate I would accept this, but as your friend... I say don't do it! Even if it's for your brother don't do anything you don't want to..." Tsuna smiled at him. He was actually happy that someone was caring about his decision, but he knew it would be impossible to leave this life as easy as that.

"Thank you Zero... but I will become Vongola Decimo," Zero frowned but nodded looking away. The others also looked down as Tsuna sighed, "Once we finish this job we leave Namimori and go back to Italy." The three nodded before the door to the room was opened showing four figures before Tsuna sighed, "You guys aren't supposed to be here..."

"Well that's too bad huh? Why didn't you tell us earlier you were in town Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna flicked something at the animalistic male making him growl at him.

"Hn? I just came to see if you were really coming or not? I want to show you how much I've grown... so I can bite you to death." Tsuna sweat dropped before dodging a yo-yo attack making him go into a weird position.

"You seem to have gotten faster... I won't miss next time."

"It's good to see you too," Tsuna said as he stood back up and looked over looking at the last member. The member was shorter but he could recognize the hairstyle, "Ano... why does Mukuro look shorter than usual?"

"Because I'm not Mukuro-sama, boss," Tsuna was dumbfounded as he stepped back before Zero broke into a fit of laughter.

"Apparently there's been some trouble with our little friends," Zero said before putting his arm around the girl. He felt killer auras before turning to see Ken and Chikusa glaring with their weapons out, "A-anyways!"

"My name Chrome Dokuro it's nice to meet you," Tsuna sweat dropped at the name as he nodded in acknowledgement before being tackled.

"Don't try to act so serious you little rascal!" Ken said giving him with a smile as Tsuna tried to pry him off.

"And you shouldn't act so cheeky!" Tsuna said while tickling his sides making the male let go laughing. Tsuna smiled as he tickled him, "Good seeing you again Ken," he said stopping him.

"Tsunayoshi I didn't know you were acquainted with... herbivores," Tsuna raised an eyebrow and looked towards Zero.

"Like I said trouble... come here," Zero pulled him away and told him everything from finding Fuuta, attacking the 'strongest' in Namimori, etc. Tsuna scratched his head, "I went to the mist ring fight and Mukuro showed up... but I don't think that'll happen until the chicks in trouble."

"Which won't happen because she's not going to be in trouble," he said as Zero nodded making Tsuna little wary. He turned back to the other guys, "So why are you three here anyways?"

"Are you trying to steal Tsuna away from me you freak!?" Lilly said hugging Tsuna's arm making Chikusa glare at her. Tsuna face palmed, "Like I said before don't mess with my Tsu-chan or I will bite you!"

"Like we responded try us!" Ken said getting up in her face as a static rose from both of them making the others sweat drop.

"Chikusa shouldn't you do something?" Tauro asked the beanie male as he fixed his glasses and just smirked. This made Tauro shrink from how scary he looked, "N-never mind I asked..."

"So you're also new? They call me Newbie," Chrome smiled and pulled out her hands as the two shook hands. Tsuna cleared his throat as everyone turned to look at him before he closed his eyes and opened them to reveal amber eyes.

"We should get going everyone, Hibari you know the signal right?" Hibari nodded with a smirk making Tsuna nod. He turned the Kokuyo gang, "I don't know why you three are going, but keep a close eye on Chrome and any danger."

"Don't need to tell us twice," Ken said as they turned and left making Tsuna smile a bit at them. He turned towards his small group before nodding at them. They nodded back then disappeared as Tsuna turned to the raven hair and gave a sigh.

"Are you really going to leave again?" Hibari said with a frown as Tsuna took a second before nodding. Hibari nodded, "Seems our meeting was short, but I'm glad to have met you again..."

"I would ask you to come with me, but you would never leave this town of yours," Hibari smirked as Tsuna grabbed a masked. It covered the top half of his face and had the form of a lion's head, "Well Hibari... time to go get your ring."

"Here!?" Ryohei asked as they stared at the battlefield where the cloud guardians are going to be fighting at.

"Yes, this is the field for the Cloud Guardian Battle... The Cloud Grounds!" the Cervello said looking at the dangerous field. Hibari looked around the field not fazed by it as he then fixed his gaze at the Varia, "The mission of the Cloud Guardian is to be aloof, drifting cloud who protects the family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind."

"Isn't that totally a battlefield!?" Ryohei stated as they stared over at the cloud field.

"If you're scared, run away," Levi, the Varia's Lightning Guardian, said turning to the, "Just like your boss did." That made Bel, the Storm Guardian of the Varia, laugh which pissed Gokudera off.

"What did you say!? The boss didn't run away, asshole!" Gokudera stated before Yamamoto put a hand on his shoulder with a family.

"It's just there's no need for Takahiro to be here," he stated before gaining a serious face with a smile to match, "Because, Hibari's our ace... He _won't _lose."

"... Ace," Xanxus started before he burst out laughing making them look in surprise, "I'm definitely looking forward to this!"

"So are we," they turned to see a suited guy with a rabbit mask covering half his face. Although he showed his mouth his voice was modified to sound squeakier than it's supposed to. The guy only smile, "What? Never met a talking rabbit before?"

"Who are you?" Gokudera asked the mysterious man making him chuckle at his question. The Varia and Cervello kept staring at him before the male turned to the Cervello then looked around the field.

"Seems we're missing the young substi- I mean boss," he cleared his throat before shivering, "Anyways, orders to come and supervise this battle in case something goes wrong."

"That's why we were sent here, so why did they-"

"Orders from Leo," the Cervello instantly became quiet from the name causing Hibari to gain a small smirk. Chrome, Chikusa, and Ken just sat watching as Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, and the Varia stared at the male. "You better put on a good show Hibari Kyoya; the boss hates short weak battles... like the Storm battle."

"He was watching?" Bel asked a bit shocked before frowning, "Well I sure as hell probably made a bad impression for a prince."

"Short weak battles!?" Gokudera said getting angry, "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAYS!? AND WHO THE HELL IS THIS SO CALLED LEO WHATEVER-"

"You shouldn't talk bad about someone who can be considered the second most powerful hitman and assassin," the Cervello said. Gokudera stopped his rant as the three students eyes widen, "... We shall continue then."

"I would recommend that," the guy said before looking at the three teens, "You can just call me Rabbit."

"Hmm... who knew they had such a plan..." Ken said looking boredly at the fight that was about to go on. Chikusa only straightened out his glasses as he looked towards the battlefield, Chrome sat looking down at Rabbit as he looked towards her and gave a small nod.

"HIBARI FIGHT!" Rabbit sweat dropped at their lame cheering as he stood in the middle of the Cervello and the three teens. He looked towards the battlefield to see Hibari looking towards him and gave a slight nod _who cares as long as they don't get involved and that brat isn't here, we're all good with the plan._

"Then we shall begin," the Cervello said looking over at Rabbit as he smiled and looked towards the Varia's Cloud Guardian, "The Cloud Ring Battle: Hibari Kyoya vs. Gola Mosca."

"What!?" Rabbit asked as a big robotic thing dressed in the Varia's clothes landed in front of Hibari making Rabbit bite his lip, "You can't be serious, Xanxus!?" Xanxus looked over at Rabbit before looking back at the fight and smirked making Rabbit get an irritated look. He stepped forward before stopping, "But Boss that's-" everyone stared as he looked down, "I got it..."

"Who could he be talking to?" Yamamoto asked before looking back to see Hibari unfazed by the large robotic thing.

"Begin the battle!" the Gola Mosca started it's ignitions and began to fly towards Hibari shocking the three teens while the others just looked unfazed by the big thing flying towards the disciplinary leader. The big robot began to shoot towards Hibari making the skylark glare at him before quickly and swiftly attacking it. Hibari had somehow cut off its arm and it exploded causing it to explode, so in the end the fight ended just as quickly as it started.

"Such a shame..." Rabbit said a Hibari put the two half-rings together as the others stared in shock, except for Xanxus and Mammon. Rabbit watched as Hibari walked towards the Cervello before smirking, "Show time," he looked over at Chrome before nodding. The frail girl perked up and stood up walking towards Ken and Chikusa before whispering something to them and walking away towards the group of guardians.

"I don't need this thing," the Cervello took it with a confused face as Hibari walked near the Varia side, "Now then, you, the one sitting over there, come down here." This shocked Xanxus and the other Varia members as Hibari smirked, until I bite you to death, monkey boss of the mountain of monkeys, I _can't _go home."

"What!?" Levi yelled out in a fit of rage looking towards the skylark teen.

"Don't just 'what' you octopus," Bel said with a frown, "Haven't you noticed? We've lost..." Bel looked towards his boss in a disappointed look, "The ring contest battle... what now, boss?" Xanxus looked over at the Gola Mosca before smirking; he got up and in a flash headed towards Hibari.

"That damn Xanxus..." Rabbit said through gritted teeth as he watched the Varia boss go and attack Hibari, but was blocked by one of Hibari's tonfas. It caught everyone, even the Cervello, by surprise before Xanxus kicked back and landed on his feet with a smirk still showing on his face.

"My foot slipped," he stated with a sneaky smirk.

"Right..."

"No, really," he said before there was another explosion, "I came down only to retrieve that piece of junk." He said and stood up from his crouching position, "We have lost..."

"Hn? Your face... tells a different story," Hibari stated with a glare before running over to Xanxus and started to throw attacks at him. They had stepped over the line and the torrent started to turn on and shoot at both of the fighters.

"What the heck is Hibari doing!?" Ryohei shouted as he watched the two being shot at while Xanxus dodged all of Hibari' attack, "He'd already beaten that mechanical monster!"

"Don't worry, I won't raise an arm!"

"As you wish, anyway I'm going to bite you to death." Hibari looked serious as he began to keep attacking the Varia boss.

"We've already lost the battle... If we get into the fight, it'll be seen as mutiny against the tenth boss," Bel explained and bit his lip, "They'll have our heads, along with the boss's."

"You're saying we should just let that impudent brat do as he pleases!?" Levi yelled at his comrade in anger.

"Well, he seems to be scheming something... our boss," Bel stated watching his boss dodging with a huge smirk on his face.

"Really? What could it be...?"

"No idea."

"What!?"

"Mammon or Squalo would probably know though..." Bel stated as he tried to figure out what his boss was trying to do. Rabbit stood by as he quietly and smoothly made his way towards the Varia before looking towards the tree and pressing a button on his mask.

"They'll be here in a bit boss, what do we do?" Rabbit asked as he looked closer to see movements and smirked looking over at the Varia, "Roger."

"You've... raised an arm?" Hibari said as he looked over at Xanxus hand blocking his tonfa shocking the Varia and Xanxus himself.

"That boy was able to force the Boss's hand!?"

"Unbelievable..."

"Cervello!"

"Yes, master Xanxus?"

"Don't get the story wrong now..." Xanxus started confusing the two females, "I didn't attack him." He gained an evil smile as Hibari rushed in before he felt something go pass his leg that made his pants catch on fire while the others screamed in shock. Missiles started to head towards the three teens before they exploded causing the Varia to look in surprise.

"What's that?" Levi looked up to see missiles headed there way, "Um... bad news..." he stated before they also exploded where they were standing at.

"Are you guys alright? Sasagawa-sempai!?"

"What the heck was that!?"

"I only came to retrieve my junk, but..." Xanxus watched as the Gola Mosca began to fly around on a rampage, "I've been obstructed by their Cloud Guardian all this while." Xanxus looked over at his guardian as the machine went wild, "Now Mosca's restraining system has been broke."

"What!? Its gone berserk!?" Gokudera asked as he watched the Gola Mosca while trying to not to get hit by any of the missiles that were headed there way. The Mosca crashed into the school causing a huge explosion and destruction of the school before being blown back while sending missiles to go everywhere, even towards the poor defenseless school. "What, compressed particle beams!?

"It's shooting all over the place!" Ryohei shouted staring in disbelief, "If this continues, all of us are going to die!" Xanxus watched as the scene unfolded in front of him before he broke into a silent laugh which got louder and louder.

"HAHAHA THIS IS A _TERRIBLE _DISASTER!"

"That guy..." Yamamoto started as he looked over at Xanxus, "Is laughing."

"That crazy bastard..." Gokudera yelled obviously pissed, "He didn't care about the fight from the start. He just wanted to kill everybody and make it look like an accident!" Yamamoto and Ryohei looked at him surprised as they looked back, "That's why he kept provoking Hibari."

"Hn..." Hibari said clutching onto his wounded leg while looking pissed before his gaze shifted towards the tree. He glared _I hope you keep your promise or this will be your death wish_ he thought as he looked back towards the Mosca.

"Ah!" Chrome said as she saw missiles heading her way making her eyes widen in horror. Ryohei was yelling at her to get off the field before she closed her eyes and was tackled down, the missiles barely missing her, "Chikusa! Ken!

"Geez... can't take your eyes off her for a second," Ken said as they got to safety before trying to get up. They looked up to see the Mosca headed there way making them panic, "Oh shit!"

"This is bad! They're sandwiched!"

"God damn it!" Ken yelled as they ducked once the torrents started to shoot at them for crossing the line and Mosca shoot out a beam to make one deadly attack.

"Bossu!" Chrome yelled as a flash of bright orange passed through the area before it went towards the group and caused an orange barrier protecting them from the attacks. Everyone looked in shock at the flame wall causing the bullets to burn off and Mosca's attack to die off before it hit the three Kokuyo members.

"Did he save us?" Ken asked looking over at the two as Chrome looked up and frowned.

"No," Chrome whispered as the wall began to die down to show metal cards floating in a line in front of them. Gola Mosca was scanning the card until it saw a hand grab it with flames coating the hand.

"That flame..." the cards started to float towards the hand lying in sync with the other one.

"Takahiro..." Chrome said as the dust cleared to show the younger Sawada standing there with a glare towards Xanxus. Cards floated around him as he held some of them in his hands looking towards Xanxus with an angry expression, his eyes flaring a light amber as he did, "This is bad... he won't like this outcome at all... Boss."

**Yo! It's been awhile hasn't it? Well I have been a bit busy lately, sorry, and I have also been trying to edit other chapters and fixing the grammar and spelling. Here is Part 1 of Chapter 7 and I will write Part 2 and hopefully have it done by... next Monday? Yes! Nats Monday so I hope you look forward to it! :D**


	9. Chapter 7 (Part 2)

**(Part 2)**

"That's!" the group looked up to see a brunette in front of the Kokuyo gang while on three out of the seven were happy.

"Boss!" Gokudera yelled as he smiled brightly towards the brunette; Chrome looked down as Ken and Chikusa looked at each other. She was hoping for someone else to come, but knew he wouldn't mess up a plan... probably.

"So you're here... but," Xanxus said before Gola Mosca began to shoot out missiles causing them to hit the school and destroy it. Reborn and Basil were also on the scene, but were trying to protect themselves from the incoming missiles that landed around them.

"What on earth is going on!?" Basil yelled as he ran through the smoking battlefield with Reborn in front of him.

"That Mosca looks like it's going to destroy everything in its path!" Reborn yelled out as they kept running through. "That maneuver can't be human... has it gone berserk?" Missiles were then headed towards Takahiro from above.

"Eliminate everything, starting with the scum," Xanxus said glaring at Takahiro, "That has not change." Takahiro looked up at the missiles and scoffed as he grabbed three of the cards and shot them up. They started to move around at his command like puppets, so once they reached the top the missiles exploded into orange flames.

"Wha... What!?" Levi yelled as he and the other Varia members watched in astonishment as the cards flew back to Takahiro.

"He... he can control them from such a distant!?" Gokudera yelled as Yamamoto and Ryohei stared in amazement. Takahiro looked towards Gola Mosca and controlled the cards to go its way; the cards grouped together to make a sharp spear and cut off one of the Mosca's arm off.

"Wha-What the hell did he do!?" Levi yelled as he stared in astonishment and anger, "What the hell? What was that move!?"

"Hey scraps," Takahiro taunted as Mosca turned towards him, "Where you looking and shooting at? I'm your opponent!" Mosca took a second to process the information before he sent missiles towards Takahiro. Takahiro used the three cards as a shield before two of them stuck under his feet to make his maneuvering skills faster.

"Sawada!" Ryohei yelled looking over at his friend in a worried state.

"All the shells are going for the boss!" Gokudera said as they watched the teen dodging Mosca's attacks.

"Mosca has locked onto his target," Reborn stated also looking worried for his student. Mosca hot a beam towards Takahiro which he evaded before going near the Mosca with the cards that had transformed into a spear. They transformed around his hand and covered in flames as he got near Mosca. Mosca was charging up to shoot another beam at the brunette closing on to him.

"Boss!" Gokudera yelled as Mosca shot the beam closing in on Takahiro; Takahiro quickly evaded it and punched Mosca. It was such a huge impact that it cracked and flew back from the punch and fell a couple feet away from him.

"He... He's strong!" Ryohei said with a smile on his face as Yamamoto agreed.

"Way to go boss!"

"B-boss...!" Levi looked in surprised as Xanxus held a sort of victorious smirk as he watched the ending. While they celebrated his victory, Reborn and Takahiro knew that something was wrong so the brunette turned towards the suspicious person.

"What the hell are you scheming Xanxus?" Takahiro asked not noticing Gola Mosca getting up and heading towards him. He was a bit shocked as he turned knowing he wouldn't make it in time, "Shit!" Just then another orange light flew out from behind Xanxus and in front of Takahiro before flying up causing Mosca to attack the ground.

"Boss/Takahiro/Sawada!" The three teens yelled before being stopped by the ground turning icy around them. The Varia also looked down to see the ground turning icy; they were confused before Bel looked around. The Cervello looked in shock and were about to do something when they got knocked out and fell to the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Reborn asked before he was stopped a big figure, "Who the hell are you?" he asked pulling out his gun. He was stopped as he was suddenly picked up with Basil and was taken to another area.

"What the hell is this!?" Gokudera yelled before looking up and seeing the Kokuyo gang just standing around. Chrome was looking up with a sort of happy face, "Hey! Why aren't you guys surrounded in ice!?"

"God your annoying," Ken said as Gokudera got pissed from the attitude he displayed. Ken looked up at the orange light and pointed, "Don't worry just look up and be quiet."

"What!?" Gokudera looked up and saw an orange light that resembled Takahiro's, except this one was a bit darker and warmer. He squinted his eyes and saw his precious boss being lifted up, "Boss!"

"He's safe," Ryohei said as Yamamoto sighed in relief, "But... who could've saved him?" Takahiro had shut his eyes waiting for the blow, but felt a breeze which made him open his eyes. He blinked and saw he was high above the ground and was shocked until he felt a grip on his arms.

"Are you okay?" He looked up to see a figure with a lion mask on holding them up with the orange flame. He nodded a bit as the person nodded and looked down towards the Gola Mosca who was looking around. "That thing... let me handle it."

"Huh? But this is my fight!" Takahiro yelled looking at the mysterious person who wore a black suit with a cape. "Look thanks for the help, but I can take care of my-"

"Sorry, but that's not a part of the mission," he threw Takahiro away from him making him fall to the right of him. Takahiro turned glaring at the masked man before using his cards to slow down the fall. He clicked his tongue as he turn to see Gola Mosca having a lock on him again and cursed as he got his cards ready to attack the thing. "Hey you metal head!" Takahiro saw the masked man behind the Gola Mosca with a smirk, "I think I'm more dangerous than him."

"Hey I thought I told you to back off!" Takahiro yelled as Gola Mosca scanned the masked man while the others looked at the mysterious man. Xanxus eyes widen at the sight of the man as the Varia members clenched their teeth. Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei looked confused at the man before seeing Reborn and Basil land next to them on a big man.

"Let go of me!" Reborn yelled as he jumped away with Basil and pointed his gun towards the big guy. He then noticed ice begin to make a circle around him, but this one didn't close all the way. He was confused before looking at the three other Vongola guardians, "What the hell is going on!?"

"Cool it baby," Reborn shot his head towards the masked figure from before, "We are just taking precautions is all."

"Rabbit?" Yamamoto asked as he noticed the masked figure from before, "Where have you been during the whole thing? And who are these guys!?"

"These are my partners," Rabbit said as he looked towards the big guy, "Bisonte you did a great job getting these two out of here, the boss should be pleased."

"I would do anything for Leo-sama," Bisonte spoke although his voice was also modified with a modifier which made it deeper. He looked towards the mysterious figure, "Plus everything has been according to plan even though that kid screwed up by showing up."

"Kid? You mean Takahiro?" Reborn asked not at all happy with how they were speaking. He pointed his gun at Rabbit, "Start talking you, who are you and why are you so interested in Takahiro?"

"Interested? Who is," the Cervello landed near them as another figure with a mask dust off their hands. They could tell it was female by the way their body was and the voice was a bit higher pitched than Rabbits. "Please we're not interested in anyway, we just needed him to... you know... not come to the fight at all."

"Cobra," Rabbit said with a sigh, "You don't have to be so mean when you're talking about the substitute..."

"Look who's talking, at least _I_don't call him a substitute even though it's true," Cobra said as she walked towards them. She stopped in between Bisonte and Rabbit, "Seems Leo-sama is going to have a battle with the Gola Mosca."

"Seems so, he said to have these two on standby unless the kid interfered with the fight," Rabbit said as he put a hand to his waist. Their eyes made their way towards the three fighters where Mosca was still scanning the mysterious guy.

"Hey! This is my fight, who the hell do you think you are!?" Takahiro yelled in anger as the guy didn't move, but still had his smirk as he just stared at the Gola Mosca.

"They call me Leo," he started out as Gola Mosca looked up a bit more turning fully towards Leo, "Leo di Cielo." After he finished, Mosca shot missiles towards Leo causing Takahiro's eyes to widen.

"Hey watch out!" He yelled as Leo just stood there with a smirk before he flew up in a very fast speed. He flew above the missiles and watched as they exploded. He saw more going his way as he maneuvered around them to not get hit before flying towards the Mosca. He aimed his punched towards the big metal robot, but landed it on the ground due to it dodging it. He left a small crater on the ground shocking the others that were looking before Leo stood up and frowned.

"So... are you going to fight me, or," Leo pointed at Takahiro who stood back a bit, "_Him_." Mosca stood thinking a bit and turned towards Takahiro flying towards the brunette. Leo looked unhappy, "Wrong choice..."

"Takahiro!" Basil yelled as they all stood in shock as the Mosca went towards Takahiro who was going to dodge. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for the brunette as he put his hand up which held a card to protect himself. He blinked and saw Leo in front of him with his hand out covered in flames going to attack the Mosca.

"No one hurts him!" He yelled as he made his other hand go out in a sort of karate chop before he cut through the middle of the machine. Takahiro stopped as the Mosca also did in front of both of them burning in half. The two males looked in surprise as something began to fall out of it before going into complete shock as they held the body of the ninth Vongola boss. Leo froze in his place as the other three masked figures also did while Takahiro looked in shock and horror with Reborn.

"Wha... What the... "Ryohei started as Takahiro looked down at the now injured old man, "There's a man inside!"

"This..." Takahiro looked up to see Leo shaking before his eyes went down towards the old man, "This person..."

"The Ninth Vongola Boss," Takahiro finished as they all looked in shock except Xanxus who held a smirk. Before anyone could blink, Reborn began to run out of the circle with a first aid kid towards the three.

"This..." Basil looked at the three masked figures that looked shocked, "This wasn't on the report! I thought you said that the energy source was something else!?"

"I thought so too!" Cobra yelled back at Rabbit before looking back, "If I would've known it was the Ninth, do you think the Varia would even be fighting now!?"

"What's going on...?" Bisonte asked as he kept looking over at Leo who was shaking in his place. Leo turned his gaze towards Xanxus who held an evil smirk towards Takahiro who was in shock.

"Why... is he... inside this scrap of metal?" Takahiro asked in shock as Reborn showed up looking up at Leo then towards the Ninth. Leo looked over at Reborn and carefully put down the old man as Reborn checked him over.

"Damn it..." Leo cursed as he looked down at the old man, "Now I understand... My information was deceived." Xanxus looked over at Leo as he stood up, "There was never any guy who _purposely_got into the suit, was there?" Xanxus kept his smirk, "Instead the ninth was _forced_to be Gola Mosca's power source."

"Power source!?"

"How could they!"

"Wh... Why!?" Takahiro finished looking down at the injured ninth.

"It's not 'why' is it!" Takahiro turned around in surprised, "You two... you've gone and killed the ninth boss." Takahiro was taken aback before looking down at his hands and then towards the old man. Leo clenched his fist as his arms shook in anger as Takahiro looked in horror, "Who was it? Who struck down the old man with no mercy whatsoever?"

"Shut up!" Leo yelled his amber eyes glowing in anger as his flame grew and burnt off the voice modifier. The three masked people looked in shock as Leo's real voice began to come out.

"Who was it that attacked him with no friendly intent?" Xanxus said before his eyes shifted towards Leo, "Who split Mosca in half with the old man inside?" Leo glared in anger before using his flame to go towards Xanxus. He clenched his fist and brought it down on the traitor only to be blocked by Xanxus gun.

"You planned this..." Leo said as he looked at Xanxus with anger, "You planned this whole thing so that you can become the boss..." he put more flames on his punch as he started to break through, "You forcefully shoved the ninth in there you bastard!" He brought his hand back and did a round house kick on him. Xanxus was thrown to the side, but kept his composure as he looked up at Leo with a glare pointing his gun.

"Don't accuse me you murderer!" Xanxus yelled as he began to shoot at Leo causing him to fly away dodging. He went straight again as he started to throw punch after punch as Xanxus blocked them while backing away. He stopped before shooting from below making Leo fly away in the process making the others gasp, "Who would've thought I could hit you."

"Shut up you bastard," Leo said taking off the cloak and loosening his tie, "Your dead." He pulled something out from his pocket and put them on his hands, "Let's see if you can handle me with these."

"Those are!" Basil exclaimed as he saw the gloves that Leo had put on shocking most of them there.

"Primos... gloves..." Reborn said in shock as they stared at the gloves, Takahiro was shocked as he saw them.

"I will kill you traitor," Leo said in a serious tone as he quickly made his way towards Xanxus. Xanxus only smirked as he went forward shooting at Leo who flew around dodging all of the orange bullets. Leo went for a punch only to have it grabbed by Xanxus who brought down the hilt of his gun down to also have his arm be grabbed by Leo.

"You should be stripped of your title for having harmed a mafia boss."

"You should be quiet and just die." They both stared at each other as their power became intensifying causing the air around them to go crazy. Takahiro stared in shock as the two fought and then notice Xanxus turning the gun around to face down onto Leo's head.

"Watch out!" Takahiro yelled which caused Leo to look up, but was too late as Xanxus shot while jumping back. Leo was somehow caught in the fire causing panic to go through all of them. The mask he wore came flying out of the explosion, half of it engulfed in the orange flame. The trio looked in shock as they stared at the explosion and then at the burning mask.

"Le... o," Rabbit said quietly before Cobra fell to her knees and let out a loud scream as tears fell down.

"Leo-sama... it can't be," Bistone said as he just watch smoke fly up to the sky as the others just stared in shock. Xanxus looked victorious, why? He just defeated the second most feared person in the mafia world. Leo di Cielo, the one that was hired for missions that only people better than professionals were hired to do. One that was highly respected by many mafia familias, one that was feared by many mafia bosses, and one that was called the Galileo and Caesar of our time.

"TSUNA!" Cobra yelled as she sobbed into her hands which caught everyone's attention. Bistone looked down as he felt the tears roll down as Rabbit clenched his fist looking towards the scene. Everyone stared in shock at the three, "Tsuna... why... what happen to not dying until completing the mission... what happen to us getting married..."

"Tsuna-sama... why did you..." Bistone said as he bowed his head more and more as he spoke up. Hibari also stepped forward looking pissed as he glared at the destroyed scene while the Kokuyo gang looked in shock.

"Bossu..." Chrome said as she also fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face.

"That idiot!" Ken said as he stared while Chikusa clenched his fist while narrowing his eyes.

"What's that dying so easily?" Hibari stated in an angry tone as he stepped forward, "Was I wrong as choosing you as one of my opponents? Were you that weak, Tsunayoshi!?"

"You idiots," Rabbit said as he looked up not being able to believe it, "Revealing his name like that... Who do you think you are? Beside he wouldn't die like that... he just..." he said and stepped forwards, "WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T JUST GO DYING LIKE THAT, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? GET UP, TSUNA!" Something flew out of the smoke before landing near the Ninth and Takahiro making them look in shock.

"Don't go killing me off," the figure said as they lifted their head to reveal angry amber eyes. The trio looked at the figure as they finally stood up with no more disguise or anything. The tie and blazer had caught on fire so he was left with a white button up as he put his fist together, "Damn mask got in the way..."

"Bossu!" Chrome said having a relieved face as Chikusa smiled at his sudden back from the dead performance. Ken looked angry as he wiped away the tears and looked away mad.

"Hn?" Hibari said as he still glared but gave a small smile, "I see now... you're showing off again."

"Tsuna..." Cobra said as she hiccupped and smiled, "Tsuna!"

"You damn brat," Rabbit said as Bisonte only looked up and smiled, "Man! Next time I hope you really die, idiot!"

"What!?" Tsuna yelled looking towards him and wiping away some blood, "That damn attack hurt! But isn't it too bad for you," Tsuna said looking at Xanxus, "Now I can kick your-"

"Tsuna?" Tsuna turned and his eyes widen seeing Takahiro there with shock written all over his face. He then looked around and groaned covering his face with his hand, "It is you... Tsuna."

"How... how is this possible? You're Leo di Cielo?" Reborn asked as Tsuna looked towards them and sighed. He stood straight up and looked at his three partners and nodded as they hesitated a bit.

"Yes," he said plainly out before the trio took off their mask shocking the others as they saw who it was.

"You guys are..." Gokudera stated as he saw Zero, Lilly, and Taoru with their masks off. Lilly crossed her arms forgetting all about her breakdown as Zero put a hand on his waist with a frown.

"I guess the secrets out," Zero said as he gave a yawn.

"Well it was our fault..." Taoru said with a sad little kid face.

"I feel bad know... I'm sorry my love~" Lilly said with tears.

"So this is why you were so secretive," Reborn stated as Tsuna looked down in shame and then up.

"Why..." Takahiro started, "Why did you become this? Why did you lie about dying? Why do _you_have Primos gloves and know so much about the mafia!?"

"That..." Tsuna started before biting his lip and looking away, "It's complicated." Takahiro's eyes widen as he watched his older brothers flame disappear as his eyes turned back to their normal chocolate brown. "I'm sorry Takahiro, I didn't mean to hurt you or anything... but I had to-"

"Why!?" Takahiro shouted looking at him angrily, "That's all I have ever heard since you disappeared and came back... I won't understand and it's complicated." Tsuna looked up at him with a sad look, "I just want to know... What the hell are you guys hiding and why are you here!?"

"He's here to be Vongola Decimo," they all stood in shock as the ninth's voice said that. Tsuna ran over to see the old man still alive and was surprised as Takahiro also walked over.

"Ninth!" Tsuna said as he helped support him, "You're alive! But you shouldn't be talking or moving around, please you should-"

"Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna was quiet as he looked at the old man, "My body might not last long... please don't let this old fool die with regrets..."

"Tsuna... you know the ninth?" Reborn asked as Tsuna looked down in sadness and in a thinking matter. He nodded shocking Reborn, Takahiro, and Xanxus as the brunette just looked at his brother.

"I didn't get in an accident or even ran away," Tsuna said as he looked at the ninth, "I left with Nono as a kid to Italy to train myself, but I ran away from Vongola seeking out something more. I was only with the Vongola up until thirteen after finding out that I was the next candidate for Vongola Decimo."

"What?" Takahiro said shocked by the information which caused Xanxus to get pissed. Takahiro looked down and then back up, "But I thought _I_was chosen?"

"No..." the ninth said as they looked towards him, "Your father made that decision since he thinks Tsuna is dead. Your mother somehow knew he wasn't and kept it a secret... but you weren't chosen."

"Ninth please stop," Tsuna said with a sad and regretful look on his face, "Beside this was my entire fault... I should've stayed put like you told me, but instead I abandoned Vongola and-"

"No..." the ninth said looking at Tsuna, "The one at fault... was me..." this shocked them as he smiled. The ninth looked over at Takahiro, "I'm sorry I had deceived you Takahiro... this isn't how I wanted to meet you."

"Ninth..." Takahiro said as he looked in shock as the old man just smiled up at him.

"I'm sorry to both of you though... this all happened because of my own weakness... my weakness that... allowed Xanxus to wake up from his long sleep..." this shocked them all and only pissed off Xanxus.

"What do you mean by sleep?" Reborn asked catching the two brunette's attention, "After the cradle affair, Xanxus was cast out of the family and kept under strict surveillance by the Vongola. Wasn't he?"

"Cradle Affair?" Takahiro asked as Reborn looked at him and then Tsuna who also had a puzzled face.

"You haven't heard of it?"

"Only rumors of it, I didn't think it was true," Tsuna answered, "I must have left before it happened or I was on some mission when it happened..."

"It was eight years ago," Reborn started looking back at the old man, "The largest coup d'état in Vongola history." Reborn then went on to explain what had happened as Xanxus grew angrier and angrier by the second.

"Since then he'd been asleep," the ninth looking sad, "While his hatred and his grudge grew to a frightening proportions..." before anything else could be said he began to cough out blood.

"Ninth!" Tsuna said worried as Takahiro also looked worried for the old man.

"Are you alright!?" Takahiro asked as he looked at the blood, "Hang in there old man!"

"Takahiro..."

"Please take it easy ninth," Tsuna said as he looked over at Lilly, "Hurry up and call someone! Also wake up those damn Cervello."

"Tsunayoshi..."

"Speaking will only make it worse," Takahiro said as he looked at the ninth.

"I've always..." the two Sawada's looked at him, "I've always been hearing new about you... from Reborn..." he said looking at Takahiro, "About the girl you like and... about your school... and your friends..." He then looked at Tsuna, "I've heard about from Zero... your missions... the people you helped... and even that time you four went to the amusement park and finally had fun..."

"Zero... told you..." Tsuna said in shock as he looked over at Zero who looked away whistling.

"Takahiro... Tsunayoshi... although you grew apart you two are similar..." the two brunettes's looked at the old man in confusion. He smiled, "You both are children with a heart that... is really mismatched for a mafia boss." Tsuna's eyes widen as he looked at Takahiro as Takahiro also looked to Tsuna, "Takahiro is a bit rougher, intelligent, and, although he won't admit it, sweet and kind. Even though he has been trained to fight, he would never harm anyone unless he had a reason, may it be stupid or smart, and he would always use a reason. You are different from when you were young... maybe that's why your father would have picked you from Tsuna..."

"Dad?" Takahiro said as he looked in shock before watching the old man turn to his older brother.

"Tsunayoshi, though, is different... you have never once fought in a battle willingly... you always have these lines between your eyebrows, clenched your fists as if praying." Tsuna looked in shock before looking down in shame, "But that is like you, always so kind hearted towards anyone and everyone, until they cross the line."

"Ninth..."

"That is why... I chose you to be the tenth boss of the Vongola," Takahiro was taken aback as he looked over at Tsuna. _Xanxus... wasn't chosen?_He thought before looking at the ninth. "Takahiro I want to give you something..." he said as he raised his finger towards Takahiro's forehead.

"... Please don't..." Tsuna said while looking down before feeling the ninth's hand pulling his fin to Takahiro's head too.

"He must know..." Takahiro felt something warm on his forehead and saw it was a dying will flame from the ninth. Tsuna looked sad before lighting his own which made Takahiro's eyes widen at the familiar warmth. "I'm sorry... but I'm glad..." Takahiro began to cry as Tsuna also cried, "That it could've been you... but I'm glad it is you..."

"No wait!" Takahiro yelled as the ninth fell unconscious while Tsuna cried while holding him, "No don't! Please wait, ninth boss! NINTH BOSS!"

"I'm sorry... I should have never left..." Tsuna said as he let the tears flow out.

"How dare you kill the ninth boss!" Tsuna looked up as Takahiro just kept crying, "The despicable way in which you struck down the ninth boss, is a challenge against his own son Xanxus, as well as the noble Vongola spirit!"

"What did you say?" Tsuna asked getting angry as his bangs covered his eyes.

"No need for investigation, the burns on the ninth boss's chest are the undeniable evidence." Xanxus said looking down at them, "Now that the boss has been murdered, the ring contest battle is meaningless! For the boss, my father, and for the future of the Vongola and all mafia familia... I will kill the both of you as vengeance!" They all looked shock by his words making the teen guardians and the others look in anger.

"Wh-What the hell did you say!? He wants to what the ninth boss!?"

"So this is what he'd aim for..." Reborn said looking up, "If he only won the ring contest battle and became the next boss, those who know of the cradle affair would object to his succession, and would also continue to oppose him." Reborn started as Tsuna stood up walking forwards slowly as Takahiro still cried his eyes out. Tsuna stopped behind Takahiro as Reborn continued, "But, if he trapped Takahiro, or Tsuna, into the role of the villain, and attacked the ninth boss's enemy in a battle of revenge... that's a different matter. He would gain absolute trust from the majority of the family."

"I see now," Tsuna said with no emotion in his voice as Xanxus turned towards him, "You were planning on making _my_brother the bad guy huh? You were going to make that stupid machine kill all his guardians so that he would come here and strike it down. Then, as if it wasn't planned, go into a revenge battle and strike my brother down to prove you are stronger than the actual tenth, huh? All so you could rule the familia and make a dictatorship..."

"It was a well laid out trap," Reborn finished looking down.

"Quit screwing with me!" Takahiro yelled as he turned looking angry, "For... for something as stupid like that... he would..."

"Please refrain from speaking such wild conjectures out loud, Reborn."

"We will officially record everything that is spoken," the Cervello said after finally waking up. Lilly, Zero, and Taoru looked pissed off and were glaring at the two girls.

"Do whatever you want. My patience has ran out," Reborn stated causing the two to look frightened. "But I will honor my promise to the ninth boss and not interfere... that goes for you three too."

"We know that already," Zero said as they held back, but still intensified their glare towards them. "Tsuna what are you going to do?"

"Takahiro," Reborn said as the younger twin stood up from his spot and turned to look at his older twin. His tears still fell as he walked beside him and grabbed his hand before falling to his knees. He squeezed his older brothers' hand causing everyone to look in shock of his actions.

"Tsuna..." Takahiro said as he looked up with tears falling, "Please Tsuna... you know more than me and am stronger than me..."

"Boss!"

"Gokudera," Yamamoto said grabbing his shoulder before shaking his head and looking at the scene.

"Tsuna I am asking- no, begging you," Takahiro said with hopeful eyes, "I don't care about the status name anymore... but... please, _you_avenge the ninth! You _must_avenge him!"

"What kind of crazy talk is that?" Xanxus said with a mad look as he watched the two twins interacting.

"Tsuna please... you must become the tenth..." Tsuna stood there before walking forward letting go of his brother's hand. Takahiro looked down as he kept crying as Tsuna just walked before stopping in front of Xanxus.

"Xanxus..." Xanxus looked up at him, "Now that I know the truth I won't deny my birth right... so I will take that ring back."

"What?"

"You will not follow in the ninths footsteps because..." he looked up with determination on his face, "I shall be taking my rightful place as Decimo."


End file.
